Life Is Full of Tries
by Brendalic3
Summary: This story has new characters, but some of the one you know and love. I changed Rose, and she has a brother. Its about her life. and you get to see a new kind of Moroi/Dhampir. Want me to write more, just review the story, please. Thank you. good story
1. Prologue

Prologue

My life has never been so easy for me. I had everything I wanted during my childhood years, but not now. I had a fair share of disappointments during my life so far. In my childhood I was able to have both parents. I loved them more than anything else. I had a twin brother.

My parents loved each other I know for sure. They gave us a life where we could be safe. I never truly understood why we always had Tae Kwon Do training and defense training. My parents always encourage us to do our best. They gave us everything we wanted.

This story doesn't begin from there though. It begins since my parents met. They met at their school. The world we, my brother and I, though we lived change after we turn twelve.

My mother is a guardian, she's a dhampir. Her name is Jeanie Hathaway. She was the best of her class. She always did great at her tests and other things. She never fooled around like other girls did. that's how she became my dad's guardian.

My dad's name is Stephan Ivashkov. He is part of a royal family which makes him a Moroi. His brother became the king, but he still is important. He doesn't tells us much about that world. His plan is for us to grow up on the real world and not on some fantasy (Humans don't believe in vampires).

My brother and I are rare. We are dhampirs, but not the normal ones. You create a dhampir when a Moroi has sex with a dhampir. I always though it was weird. It would be kind of obvious is a dhampir and a dhampir would make a dhampir, but they can't have children unless is a different kind. My father got someone to create us. The way he putted was that we are 98% Moroi while the 2% makes a huge difference for us not drinking blood and being out in the sunlight. Yet, somehow we don't applied as a Moroi.

We do look Moroi. Morois always had beautiful textures. Their eyes are beautiful and their skin. Everything about them. I know this because only once I have seen others besides my dad. I have seen them when they came to visit.

Our skin wasn't as pale as their. It was very light, but not quiet as a Moroi. Our eyes change color. It was weird because usually you see us with chocolate brown eyes. When we use to cry when we were younger, our eyes change to a greenish bluish color. Now with the sun, our eyes change too.

We do have magic like normal Morois, but is slight different. Morois can control the four elements while we can heal and see things that are not there. Morois are in need of protection because there are not many left. My dad's family is almost gone, but they won't accept us like a Moroi even though we are more than 75% Moroi. My dad has tried to get us protection for many years. I have seen him worried about what could happen if they die or something.

My parents made a will which stated that we shall become guardians if they die. We were going to a school that would take care of us until we were ready. I always hoped that would never happen, but something can change faster than you can think.

My mother had a small secret between her will. She had a baby. That baby is a true dhampir. It was a mistake not that my father didn't want another baby, but he wanted it like us. He made her give the baby to an orphanage that will train it to be a guardian. She made be swore that if she dies I was going to find it. We never really spoke about it ever again. I didn't want to think about it!

Now we skip to a few years before an accident where everything change. You never appreciated something until is gone. I know that for a fact.


	2. Chapter 1: Thirteen

Thirteen

It was the first day of seventh grade. I felt like this year was going to be one of the best. We were in a private school like always. I could tell the cliques in this school. There were mean girls, Gothic, and many others. Many school clubs and sport to join. Before today, I did something that was going to cause problem. I used my magic to look good today.

My brother already had friends in here. I was new. I am not like a popular girls, I am not a cheerleader, and I am not into fashion. I like being into drama clubs, and everything that comes with it. I can kick anyone's butt even a boys.

I play the piano, the guitar, and violin. I did ballet for a few years. I learn how to act when I was in 3rd grade because I had a project about it. I won many awards about acting or playing something. Ever since I played my first talent show, I had many letters from Julliard. I won awards from there too.

I only been in Broadway twice in Scrooge. I loved my role there. I hadn't been on Broadway ever since I got playing instruments missed those days. I also sang which is so cool. I can sing in front of a crowd that is bigger than 100, but yet with ten people I can't. I get nervous.

Not many people stared at me while I was walking down the hall way. I was wearing an outfit my mother picked up for me. I didn't want to be rude to I wore it. They were both leaving to do something important for the school year. My mother was going teach back at her old school while my father work on the Royal Court.

"Hey," a female voice said from behind me.

I turn around. It was one of the popular girls I guess. She had long brown hair with pierces all over her. Her outfit was all black and showed her belly bottom.

"Hi," I said to her.

"You must be Andrew's sister. Right?"

I nodded. I wonder how they knew. My brother wasn't the kind of guy who mess with every girl in the school.

"They're beating him up," she said plainly.

My eyes turn wide open.

"I was kidding," she said laughing.

A few more girls join her.

"Do want to hang around us?" a girl said, she had a blond hair with some high lights.

"Wait. We haven't even introduce ourselves," another said. Her hair was black with red highlights.

The three girls laugh.

"Nikki," the long brown hair girls said.

They were all dress alike.

"I'm Savannah," the blond said.

"Cherie," the one with black hair said.

"You are?" asked Nikki.

"Rosemarie, but I prefer Rose." I said.

They nodded looking away.

"What's that? A hat! Crazy funky junky hat," Savannah said.

"Over slept. Hair is ugly," Cherie sang.

"We've never been there. Never done that. But still we can see right through your funky junky hat," Nikki finished.

I smiled. They made fun of everyone with hat.

"How about after school we can go shopping?" Nikki asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Meet us at the entrance after school."

I nodded.

The day went by fast. I had some classes with Andy. everything was okay even the lunch. I told Andy I would be late and of course he got mad but then made plans with some of his friends. I notice his friends looked at me in a different way. I hated that. I wasn't a sex toy.

They were more rude than before. They did grew up this summer. I hoped Andy wasn't going to start fooling with many girls or else I tell on him. I didn't like guys like that, it just bother me a lot.

I only had one friend since I was a little girl besides Lissa. His name was Jeremy. He liked playing the piano. He had three brothers. They were nice better than Andy's friends. He liked writing songs. He helped write a poem for a class last year. I own him big time.

We had almost all classes together except math. He was good in English, but not in math. I had advance math so I didn't see him there. I was not good in English.

I met the girls in the entrance. We quickly got on a car and the driver drove to the other side of the city. It was all urban. I lived in a forest pretty much or around a forest.

"Lets get you a piercing," Nikki said.

"I have one," is aid showing my ear piecing.

"Those don't count. Come on," she encourage.

I though about it. "Who cares," I said. "Let's go."

It was surprise how quickly we became friends.

That day I got an ear piercing. It was on the top. I didn't just do it; I did it for a promise I made my mother which I would never forget. It didn't hurt one bit. You just felt a pinch and then it was through your ear.

The weeks went by fast. I felt sorry for ignoring Jeremy, but I like hanging out with my new best friends. They showed me I had to live life at the now and not the future. I liked going to parties and drinking and drugs…

They felt good. It numb me every nerve I had. It was middle of the year, so we had to worry about mid terms. With this, this was heaven on Earth. Of course it came with consequences after but who cares. I loved it yet I could still have my head. I wasn't fucking every guy I kiss.

To my surprise I found my brother in one of the parties. We had fun. More fun than I would have ever imagine. There was drinking, and drugs. Every one played spin the bottle or were making out.

Even though I didn't study I still ace my exams. I was having a blast that could never had before. I loved my life. It felt like every nerve in me was alive. I bet it could be better then sex itself.

I got to the 70's music. It fit in very well with the motion. There were parties ever weekend. I didn't worry much about test or anything else. We skipped practice a few times. Our instructor was worry, so only one week there was no parties for us or else our parents were going to find out.

I got more piercing. Yes I still had my reasons. I got on my belly bottom which meant the point where a boys hand won't pass. I got one on each eye brow. They that I was bad somehow. It seem cool and most people were afraid of me. I got a lip piercing which meant when I kiss a guy only there not somewhere else.

They tried to get me to get a tattoo but I said no. I didn't want to get something that will stay there forever. What I did get was purple highlights on the tips of my hair. I did it myself so they weren't that perfect. I liked them. My brother got golden on the tips. They looked funny because I did it. He also got piercings on top of his lips they were four altogether. He got it the eye brows like me.

The days went on. We had to catch up on our training before they came back. We were already black belts. And in a year or so we were going to become full masters. Each day I waited for a phone call but there was nothing. We hadn't heard anything about our parents. It made us more rebellious.

It was the last day of school and we were going to go to a party. It was kind of far away but I didn't care. Andy got a car to drive us there. We paid extra for him to keep quiet.

There were no surprises. Beer and drugs rule the party. It was almost midnight and people started getting out of hand. They started to fight. I heard some discussions about a girl being pregnant. There were many screams and someone called the police.

"What are your name?" a police officer asked me and my brother.

We could be the only ones with a head right now.

"What are your names?" he asked again with a fierce voice.

I kept laughing for some reason.

"Take them," he order.

They locked us up like if we committed a crime.

The officer tried to get help for us. It was 6 am and we were still here. We went to sleep for a few hours. When we woke up he was still there.

My head hurt it like someone pounding on it. I couldn't see much. The light was too bright. Andy was awake too. He was holding his hand. I notice a bucket beside him. I hated that about him. He threw up every time.

"What's your name sweaty?" asked a female officer.

I looked up. The light hit my eyes hard. "Excuse…me?"

"Your name please," she repeated.

"Rose…marie…."

"Full please,' she said writing it down.

I blink for a few seconds. The light hurt it too much. "Rosemarie…Ivashkov," I said.

She blinked twice in astonishment. "James," she said.

The officer from last night was treating my brother. He looked up.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Okay, Natalie," he said.

Andy turn to look at me. I didn't say anything bad. I shrugged to him. He moved over to my side.

"What did you say?" he whisper.

"Nothing. Just my name." I answer in a whisper.

"You. Mention. Our. Last. Name!" he whisper harshly.

My eyes went wide. "So?"

"Hello. Our father is like a billionaire in both worlds," he whispered.

He had a point.

The officers came back.

"We already notified your parents about this. You will go to the hospital and stayed there until they arrive."

"A rehab!" Andy screamed.

"You need to be sober," James said.

I kept quiet. We were done being spoiled.

"Do you have someone that can bring you guys something that you need?" Natalie asked.

I was the one who nodded. After all this time I wasn't sure if he would still like me. I knew he had a crush on me but who knows if it was enough to still like me after for what I did.

"Who?" whisper Andy.

"Jeremy," I said.

Natalie led me to the public phones. I had less than five minutes to talk to him in private. The phone rang a few times. It was still early for people who don't have to work to be awake. Then a male voice answer.

"Hello?" Jeremy said.

"Jared?" I said his nickname.

"Rose?" he said with a sleepy voice.

"Yes," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…I need a favor. Please,"

He hesitated.

"I need you to go to my house and call my parents-"

"Why would you think I will do that?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. "You like me…"

"After the way you ignored me…. Not any more."

My heart hurt. A tear ran down my face. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I was stupid, selfish, idiotic, an asshole, and any other names you can think of. Thanks. I'll-"

"Where are you?" he suddenly asked.

"I…I am at the police office," I said ashamed.

He was quiet.

"They already called my parents. And I am going to a rehab. I just wanted you to tell them I was okay."

He was quiet.

"Thanks anyway."

Then I cut off. He wasn't going to talk to me ever again. I lost my best friend. Forever.

"What happen?" asked Andy.

"He's mad at me of course," I said staring into nothing.

We went to the rehab like they said. I talk to my parents. They were really mad at us. Technically is wasn't all of our fault. They were the grown ups. They were suppose to take care of us. What can we do now? The damage is done.

Andy and I had a same room. It didn't understand why we had to be here. All of this seem so…. Not right. We knew what we did was wrong. Wasn't going to do it ever again. It showed pretty graphic pictures on how our organs look if wee kept going. They told us the consequence and many other things.

We were in our room when I was needed.

"You have a visitor, Rosemarie," one of the ladies that worked here told me.

The uniform was white. It wasn't so bad, but I didn't like it. I had my hair down. I might look like a witch. I still had the piercing I made. All of them. I walked with her. She hold my hand afraid I might hurt her.

We had been in good behavior better than other kids here. They kind of scared me. One of them tried to do something with me. Even the girls here scared me. That was why we had our own room.

They locked me up in a living room. I wasn't sure to call it that but oh well. The guy who enter was strange. It was Jeremy.

"Hello Rose," he said.

I was shock. "Hi… Jerrremy."

He smiled. "I'm sorry about what happen last time we talk," he said quickly.

"I. I'm the one who supposed to be sorry. I was trying to fit in and be the best. I lost my best friend. And I used you and other things. I did things I wasn't suppose to do. And… out of this I lost you…"

He looked down. "I like you," he said.

I smiled. "How can you? I was mean to you. I don't deserve any ones love."

"When you love someone truly you can forgive them. I forgive you."

"I don't forgive myself."

"You have to. Is the only way to be happy. Even if you murder someone, you have to forgive. And I would still love you."

I was confuse. Did he just say he loved me?

"I love you," he said. "I realized it right after you hang up the phone. I can't be mad at you forever. And you cannot be mad at yourself."

I took a deep breath. "That's why you are here?"

He nodded. "I brought you this," he said giving me a red rose.

I smiled. "A rose?"

He nodded. "It fits in well."

I kissed him. I hugged him and with a blink of an eye we were kissing. I locked my hand around his neck while his hands where on my waist.

When we parted he whisper, "I love you."

I smile and hug him again. I started to cry. And he consoled me.

"I am also here for something else," he said after a few minutes.

I separated from him. "What is it?"

"Your parents are right outside," he said quickly.

I smiled. "Are your nervous?"

"Why?"

"You're my boyfriend, right?"

He smiled. "Your going to…." he said pointing at the door.

I nodded. "They need to know."

He took a deep breath and I held his hand toward the door. Andy was already outside talking to him. When I saw my mom she was crying, now with me she was sobbing. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry," I manage to say. I cried. My dad hugged me.

"How can you do this to us, Rosemarie?" my dad asked.

"We needed you with us."

They started at each other. I knew they regret leaving. I regret all I did. I wish I could take back everything. All I did was damage to other people. I made fun of them or hurt them in some ways. I almost lost my best friend.

We went back home that day. I wanted to spent time with Jeremy. He showed me all the songs he wrote about the pain he felt when I ignored him. It was summer so we were at the beach. I hated the people who started at me. It seem like how can a girl like me be with a well manner guy like him. I heard them whisper I was using him.

I wanted to take of the piercings but it was too soon. I had promises in some of them. I learn a lot this year. Even though I past to the next grade. I had things to learn. All that happen when I was thirteen.


	3. Chapter 2: Our Last Song

Our Last Song

I got my schedule for next year. 8th grade always had music. They had plays and musicals. I was sure I wasn't going to enjoy them. I hadn't been on a stage for more than a year. Of course I had Jeremy to help me but I didn't want to ask.

He was okay with me having the piercings. I learn Cherrie got pregnant. Nikki's got sent to jail. Savannah move to another country because of all the problems. I had to face the school again. It seem better than last year. They would not tolerate anything like that again.

My first project was a musical!

"We are going to do an Autumn musical," Mrs. Norris said. "We are going to sing songs from the heart. I want them to mean some thing to you all. I don't want something sloppy. I want it from the heart. I want to for this musical."

Everyone started to complain.

Some raised a hand. "What if we can't sing?"

"A song can be done just by piano or something."

Everyone started to talk again.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked taking one of my hands into his.

I nodded.

"I'll help you. Don't worry, Rose."

I eyed him and lean my head to his shoulder.

"I want at least a verse by tomorrow. We only have two weeks for this. The musical will be in two months so hurry up."

We were dismissed by then.

"Do you want to come by my house after school?" Jeremy asked me.

I was still thinking about what to write.

"I know its noise because of my little brother, but if you wan to."

"How about if we go to the cabin we have at my house. There is my piano and my guitar."

He nodded. He kissed me once and he had to go to his locker. "I will meet you there."

I nodded and had to yelled bye he was running already.

We were at the cabin now. He was singing songs that he wrote already to use on the musical. All of them were beautiful. His voice was beautiful.

"Which one do you like?" he asked.

I smiled. "That's a trick question," I admitted. "I love them all."

He smiled.

"Only two right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well….Thunder…and…21 guns."

He smiled and wrote it on a paper.

"Did you just write 'Thunder'?" I had to asked.

He nodded. "You are my soundtrack."

I smiled remembering the lyrics.

"Now its your turn."

"I never…."

"That's where I help you," he said.

I nodded.

"Think about how you feel now. Just write it down simple or metaphors."

"You make it sound easy," I said.

He nodded. "It is when you have practice."

I nodded. A few minutes past. "I got nothing."

He half smiled. "After a while. Everything you do turn into something rhythmic."

"Really?" I asked surprise.

He nodded. "Think about something that you want."

I though.

"I'll help you with the music."

I nodded still thinking. "I can almost see it….I can almost see it… That dream I am dreaming….But there's a voice inside my head saying…."You'll never reach it"….Every step I'm taking…. Every move I make feels lost with no direction…My faith is shaking. But I got to keep trying. Got to keep my head held high. There's always going to be another mountain. I'm always going to want to make it move. Always going to be a uphill battle. Sometimes I'm going to have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb…The struggles I'm facing.. The chances I'm taking… Sometimes might knock me down.. But no, I am not breaking. I may not know it….(I smiled at him)But this are the moments that I'm going to remember the most, yeah. Just got to keep going. And I, I got to be strong. Just keep pushing on. "Couse there's always going to be another mountain. I'm always going to make it move

Always going to be a uphill battle. Sometimes I'm going to have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb, yeah!. There's always going to be another mountain. I'm always going to want make it move. Always going to be a uphill battle. Sometimes I'm going to have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb, yeah! Keep on moving, keep climbing Keep the faith, baby. It's all about, it's all about the climb. Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa!"

I didn't notice I was closing my eyes.

"That's was good," he said sincerely.

I nodded, and lean to kiss him. He put the guitar to the side and started to back me up for my back to be against the floor. He was on top of me, kissing me passionately. I locked my hands around his neck.

"I love you," he whisper in my ear then kiss me below it.

I smiled. "We should probably get up," I said and he stopped kissing my neck.

"Now you are being responsible?" he asked.

"I learned my lesson," I told him and kiss him one more time in the mouth.

We were back to school the next day. It was a nice day. I had to perform the song and yeah I was nervous, but I did it. I kept my gaze locked on Jeremy all the time.

Time past and we had fun together. I loved being with him in the afternoons working on new melodies. He truly loved music more then I did. I only like the part where I can express myself. He showed me more then what I imagine possible. Music made me who I was then.

Yeah, I still went to training and did my normal stuff. I got to be a third degree belt along with my brother. We did some competitions and stuff. My parents were along with it all; never said no.

My parents were happy together. They didn't argue like mostly you hear on real life. Thank god for that. My brother though I was getting to be a little freaky because I was a nerd at school and a master of a boy-sport. I passed my brother in our training. I was rubbing it on his face for a long time.

We had some parties like for Christmas and thanksgiving. We did it with the guy who works for us. His name is Paul, and he has a son name Travis. I known them as long as I can remember. Paul is not that old from my parents. He knows everything about dhampirs and Morois. Travis did too. They have been with us before I was born. My mom doesn't want to tell me the story completely but oh well. Travis and I are the same age. I know he likes me, but he keeps his distance. We played together when we were little, but not we don't even hand out. He goes to public school.

I know my dad would not care if I dated him, but Travis's dad didn't like the idea. So he just gave up on me. I wanted to like him more but then he just stop and walk away every time I saw him. Its sad, but that was reality.

Paul helped my dad put a security system for the ranch. We had tons of acres and now they were protected. No one can come in without a password. Everyone had one. It was everyone's real name except us.

My brother all ways had a little nickname. His name is Andrew, so its Andy. but not just any Andy. his nickname comes from Toy Story. He liked playing with toys when he was little so it got stuck. So his password is Andy Andrew Ivashkov.

Mine…well mine is kind of embarrassing. Mine come from a word. My dad got that from me since I was born he says. Once he told me that even before I could talk or walk or anything else, I smile. He even claims that I smile at my birth. I don't believe him, but he put me Smiley Miley. I decided when I was older I wanted to put Miley into my name.

Andy only let me and my mom called him that. For me, I let my parents, Andy, and Travis. Travis calls me Smiley when we played. I haven't heard it ever since he hit puberty.

We had a New Year's party. It was fun. I couldn't taste the wine or else something might had happen. Jeremy's family came over. We played music and did a little bit of karaoke once the adults were receiving the effects of wine.

School went fine and everything. Life was getting to be easy. Jeremy's helps was the best thing he ever gave me. We did one song together called 'A Dream'. It talked about how we liked being together. I never expected for that to be our last song.


	4. Chapter 3: The AccidentThe Guardians

The Accident/The Guardians

We were coming home from a carnival. I actually beg my dad to come with us. Andy decided we could go together but I wanted a family night. We went and had the best time of my life. It was late at night and the streets were dark.

We live in a ranch. It was the time of year were people take vacation so my dad paid Paul and Travis a little get away to Paris. It was just us. I was happy because I could help with the animals and all that. It was almost half way to home when the accident that change my life happen… …

I felt a budge on the car. The car stopped.

"What happen dad?" I asked desperately.

"Wait here," he said getting out of the car.

My mother turn around to meet us, but without meeting our gaze she said, "Stay here. If we don't come back in 15 min. run. You know what to do."

We both nodded.

The car was turn off. There was no light just the small beam of our cell phones. I could see my breath even though it was spring and almost summer. We stood quiet. There was no sound. Nothing at all…

"We should go now, Rose…" Andrew said ready to open the door.

"No…mom and dad have to come back…" I said desperately.

"Its been like an hour!"

I shook my head. "They can't be dead. Mom and dad are good… better than us," I said through breaths.

He shook his head and right on the same time, we heard more screams. I know who it was, but I couldn't think then. I felt a hand pulled me out of the car. We started to run then we heard foot steps running. There was a great light behind us. The car blow up.

I turn around, and there was a guy standing there. He was talking to others and that's where we ran faster. It was a long way back home. We ran without stopping. Midnight past quickly and soon we saw the light of the sun rising on the horizon.

We walked and ran every now and then. We were dirty from the sweet and because I kept falling down on the ground. We made a short cut to the house through the forest. Once we reached the street again, cars pass but didn't hesitate to stop. They pass and pass.

We reached home. Everything seem untouched. We still had to put the password and walk a few minutes. There was no one yet home. Paul and Travis would not come home until a week from now. We clean up without a word. We pass through each other and we did not say anything. We rested for a few hours, but who could rest when their parents had died.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Andrew.

He kept passing back and forth in front of me. He had his hand on his chin, he was thinking hard.

"Andy…?"

"Mom and dad had a plan… remember they told us…right?"

I nodded. "They're coming for us? I don't-"

"I don't think they will find out fast…but we can't take the risk unless you-"

"Hell no! But what about Paul…and Travis… and our lives here?"

"We can sell this and move to another country-"

"They said they are all over the world. Dad is the part of the monarchy!"

"Then we will live under a rock!" he screamed this time.

I wanted to cry or protest, but then the door bell rang. I looked at Andy worry. We had the intercom right here, but I was afraid to touch it. It couldn't be Paul and Travis, but maybe mom and dad. I was about to touch it, but Andy stop me.

"What are you doing?" he screamed at me.

"It could be mom and dad," I said calmly.

He shook his head. "There dead!"

"No."

"Yes!"  
I started to cry. I hated when he tried to be the parent. I was afraid now because he had a strong temper and when he is angry…. You don't want to know.

The bell kept ringing. Again. And again. And again.

"Just let them in…" I whispered.

"They could be…"

"What?" I said confuse. He clearly knew more than me.

"Strigoi…"

"What?" I said this time more confuse.

"Vampires that kill when they drink blood. Worst than Morois or anything else…. Mom and dad might become that. They are truly dead…"

I heard about them but I never believed. I was afraid now. "How do we kill them?"

He shrugged. "Mom didn't want to teach us. Dad showed me once but we don't have a charmed stake."

I shrugged. "I'm ready to die…" I whispered. He knew what I was talking about. If mom and dad were dead, we had nothing left.

Andy press the bottom to let whom ever it was in. Ten minutes later they knocked the door. Andy wouldn't open it so I had to got here. My hand was shaking as I reached the knob.

"Hi…?" I said as I open the door very slowly. There was a woman, and three men behind her.

"Hello, I am headmistress Kirova from St. Vladimir Academy. May we come in?" she said everything in one breath.

I nodded without saying a word. She came in along with the guys. They all looked at us like some strange creatures. Andy and I had piercings and mostly him.

"What's your name?" the headmistress asked.

I looked at Andy.

"Rosemarie?" she asked.

I nodded. I wasn't sure if to use my real name of not.

"Andrew?" she said turning to see him.

He nodded.

"What do you want?" I finally was able to ask.

"Your parents requested if something happen to -"

"We know that…" I said cutting her off.

"Then we should get moving-"

"We can't go." I said.

"Why?" she asked putting a little attitude.

"Our… our graduation is just a week away. We can't just blow it off-" I said but then Andy cut me off.

"And she was a show to do for school." he said fast.

I didn't want to be reminded about that. "And how are we suppose to leave the house unattended. Besides, the person who is suppose to take care of this doesn't come until next week."

Andy and I knew exactly what we wanted. Just one week could be enough to say bye. Bye to our lives. Bye to the freedom. Bye to people we loved.

They introduce us a new method according to them. We were going to be kind of follow by the guy who came with her. There was Dimitri Belikov, he was tall and he was kind of cute; I wish this wasn't a bad time to like him more. Then there was a another named Stan something, I think is Alto. I wasn't paying attention much. Dimitri would be with me while Stan is always with Andy. GREAT!


	5. Chapter 4: First Practice

First Practice

Everyone knew what happen when we got back to school. A lot of people laugh about it while others said they were sorry but didn't mean it. At least they tried. The teachers didn't say much about it. I past through my classes without a word.

Jeremy knew me better then anyone else. He stood quiet, ready for me to burst into tears. I hadn't even talk to him. He would smile between class to me but I couldn't fake it in return. He went with me for last period which was Drama.

We had a concert before graduation. I didn't know if I can still put it off. Our teacher was trying to help me, but my voice sounded very weak. People, students, laugh. She gave them detention for doing so even because it was the last week of school.

"You can do it," Mrs. Cript said. "You're strong and you can do this. I believe in you."

I was the lead for this concert. It wasn't a play exactly; it was more about feeling free and stuff like that. She was the one to picked the theme. We were on the stage. She was trying to get me to sing, but it didn't seem right. How can I enjoy myself when my parents are dead? It wasn't right.

"Try," she said with an eager voice. "Just try."

It was too late to change for a lead singer. I wrote all the songs and the new one would have to get new songs. I felt sorry, but it was just…I don't know.

She gave me the mike. There was no light but I felt like it was all on me. I didn't like the first song. I wrote it about my dad. Practice usually ran late, and I saw Andy sitting on the audience. It was only him.

I nodded and the music started. "_You tuck me in, turn out the lights, kept me safe and sound at night. Little girls depend on things like that. Brush my teeth and comb my hair. Have to drive me everywhere. You were always there when I looked back. You had to do it all alone. Make a living and then come home. It must have been as hard as it could it be. And when I couldn't sleep at night. Scared things won't turn out right, you would hold my hand and sing to me. __Caterpillar in in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far but you could always dream. Don't you worry hold on tight. Promise you there will come a day. Butterfly will fly away. Just take does dreams and make them all come true…"_

Andy smiled and clap. Jeremy did the same thing too. Other did clap too. By then I notice I was crying. I wiped them out and try to smile. I guess this was going to be my medicine.

"Let practice the next one," the teacher said.

I nodded. I sang my heart out; the best I could do.

"Okay, next," she said quickly before I turn my mind off.

I nodded and the music started again. It finish in a blink of an eye. Wow.

"Excellent," Mrs. Cript said.

I smiled for half a second. The next song started.

Mrs. Cript nodded with a big smile.

I nodded for the next song. I knew everything. I started to feel a little better. "_Ooooo Yeah I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'I thought that I knew all I need to know I didn't realize that somewhere inside me I knew you were right but I couldn't say so I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well. I learned from you that I do not crumble I learned that strength is something you choose. All of the reasons to keep on believing. There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you. We always don't agree on. What is the best way. To get to the place that we're going from here. But I know he can trust me, and give you the distance, to make my decisions without any fear. I'm grateful for all of the times. You opened my eyes. I learned from you that I do not crumble. I learned that strength is something you choose. All of the reasons to keep on believing. There's no question, that's a lesson. I learned from you. You taught me to stand on my own and I thank you for that. You saved me, you made me, and now that I'm looking back. I can say. I learned from you that. I learned from you. I do not crumble I learned that strength is something you choose something you choose. All of the reasons to keep on believing. Keep on believing. There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you. I learned from you. I learned that strength is something you choose… something you choose. All of the reasons to keep on believing. There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you."_

I wanted to cry by the end of the song, but I kept strong. I remember my dad always telling me to always enjoy the little thing. To enjoy now and don't worry about the past or present.

I took a deep breath.

"Good job, Rose," Mrs. Cript said.

I smiled. We took a short break which for some meant free style. Apparently we were going to go through all the songs. I sat on the edge of the stage then I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"What song do you want me to put for you?" Jeremy asked.

I shrugged. "Surprise me, please."

He nodded and took the mike. I didn't know the song. It was knew but it was a good rhythm. When he finish, he kiss me on the cheek. I couldn't stay sad forever. Life goes on right?

"Enlighten us now, Rose," one of Jeremy's friends said.

I smiled. "Your on," I said and everyone was like oh.

I took the mike from Jeremy and I nodded. The music began. "_Put on your coolest dress and a pair of shoes. Come one! Lets go. Get in my car, turn the radio whine up high. I say hi. At the red light, boys trying to get the digit, but we sing bye. Because we are heading to club, and nothing is going to stop us. Let's go! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready? Lets go! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready? Lets go. Are you ready? Yeah. Coming up with all my girls. We are going to party like there is never a break because good times rule. There is no curfew. We are showing all moves that bring so cool. Let your hands out! Tonight you get to be a super star. So we're flirting with the dude at the dart until he says we're okay. I say hey. Move all out. Get out of our way. All the guys got their eyes on us as we are moving to the floor. Trying to waste our time, but we are doing what we came here for. (We are here to dance baby) Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready? Lets go. Are you ready? Yeah. Coming up with all my girls. We are going to party like there is never a break because good times rule. There is no curfew. We are showing all moves that bring so cool. Let your hands out! Tonight you get to be a super star. Are you ready…! We keep making love. When we step out. The boys keep drooping their jaws, and get never get enough. We make them stop and stared. We see them every where. Now you know who we are. Tonight you like a super star. Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready! Are you ready? Lets go. Are you ready? Yeah. Coming up with all my girls. We are going to party like there is never a break because good times rule. There is no curfew. We are showing all moves that bring so cool. Let your hands out! Tonight you get to be a super star."_

Jeremy hug me. He kiss me again, but I didn't kiss him back. It felt awkward. Very, very awkward.

The teacher came back. "Okay lets go, Rose."

I nodded. I was in a better mood. YES! The music started. "_I'm five years, and its getting cold, I got my big coat on. I hear your laugh and smiling at you running around. As a pumpkin patch in a tractor arrives now. The sky is cold. I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home. I don't know why all the tress change in the fall. I know you're not scare of anything at all. And I know I had the best day… with you today_." -I look up at Andy. He knew who is this song about. - "_I'm twelve now and don't know how my friends can be so mean. I come home crying and you hold me tight and grave the keys. We drive and drive until we find the town of our favorite ways. We go shop until we drop… I don't know who I am going to talk now at school, and I know I am laughing right now in the car. But I know that I had the best day with you… today. I have an excellent father. His strength is making me stronger. And I love those smiles on my brother." _-Andrew smiled- "_I know inside and outside he is better then anyone else. I grew up on a pretty house where is a lot of space to run around. I had the best day with you all…today."_

The others went and we finish around 3 p.m.

I went to see Andy and to my surprise I found Dimitri sitting all the way in the back. I looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"He is going to takes us home," Andy said.

I nodded. "Of course." I said walking already to the doors.

I didn't go in the front like usually if my dad or mom would drive. Andy join me. Five minutes past. It was awkward. Our house was in the middle of no where which meant it was going to be a long time.

"Is he going to take us to practice?" I ask in a whisper to Andy. I saw in the review mirror that he heard me.

Andy shrugged. "Are you going to take us to practice?" he asked to Dimitri, "or can we skip today." He said the last part with hope.

I eyed him. He wasn't going to get his way. Dimitri didn't response. He didn't know what we were talking about.

"We have Tae Kwon Do today," I explain. "Are we going?"

He nodded. "Headmistress Kirova would like to see you do it."

Oh so he did know what we were talking about.

"What time do you have to go?" he asked.

"Four something," I said.

He nodded.

He was about to change direction, but then I said. "We need to go home first. We need to get our gear… well I do. I don't feel like getting hurt today."

He rolled his eyes and went straight home.

I was almost asleep when I felt the car stop for the password to get in the car. Dimitri turn to look at us. None of them had a password, yet.

"Rose…do the honor," Andy said.

I looked at him. I had to use my nickname. It didn't feel right since I don't smile much often. I press the bottom.

"_Username please,"_ the thing said.

"Rose…" I said hoping to get it right.

"_I'm sorry. Incorrect." _

Andy looked at me impatient.

"Miley…" I said through my teeth.

"_Password, please,"_

"Ssmiley Miley," I said through my teeth again.

The gates open and we went through. As soon as we got home, we saw Kirova there. We went to get dress and got my gear. I was wearing my hair down but for this I wore it up. I was putting on my belt when Kirova started speaking.

"The following days at your practice I will determine where you will go when you get to the Academy," she said and went through the door.

I looked at Andy confuse. Wasn't the academy like you study and stuff. I don't know much about this now. I hated not knowing!


	6. Chapter 5: KickAss

**Kick-Ass**

**I started to feel weird when we got to practice. I was tired from crying day before and yet I miss it here, kind of. We started to run around, fifteen times to be exact. It wasn't easy since the floor was concrete and we were barefoot. I was out of breath when we were done. Then came to jumping jacks, 215 for black belts, that's us. Oh God! Then came push up, 100 for us again. I guess the instructor wasn't going to give us a break from our parents dying. **

**It was time for a pop quiz on our forms. He been talking to other students, I wasn't paying attention.**

"**Rose," he yelled.**

**I jumped a little, okay a lot. "Yes," I said my voice cracks.**

"**What is the white belt form?" he asked with fierce voice.**

"**Ah… Jun-Gi."**

"**All the information."**

**I nodded. "Ah…"-I bit my lip-" 19 movement, yelled at 17, it means heaven and earth, white belt is no knowledge or whatsoever."**

**He nodded.**

"**Jacob, Rose, Tournament sparring."**

**My eyes went wide. I hated that kid so much…! Put my gear on. I hated the head part, but I had to! It was embarrassing, I didn't look back at Dimitri. I wanted to prove myself to them, but I was getting sick. **

**I stood still, that was my technics. He came around me with a 360* jump crescent kick. I duck quickly trying to punch his stomach. He caught my hand, and I quickly backed away. I kept backing away until I reached the bleachers where Kirova was watching us. I knew plan exactly. I have done that before. I quickly switch positions, and now Jacob stood between the bleachers and me. I kept trying to punch him. He moved quickly then I hear his father said something.**

"**Come on Jacob, she's just a girl."**

**I stop and looked at him. Now he done it. "Son of a bitch," I whisper.**

**Jacob caught me, but I duck quickly. I started hitting with more force. Who cares about rules, we started to wrestle more then spare. It was a tie by then. You needed three points to win and we both had two points. I did a twist kick and while doing so he fell to the grown. I got on top of him and started to punch his face. He try to move me but he couldn't.**

"**Stop! Stop!" the instructor said, "Rosemarie! Stop!"**

**I put on more punch to the stomach and got up. I wasn't done yet, and I hit him where guy hurt the most. Now I was the done.**

**Other students started to laugh. It was fun fighting with boys in here. It was between the boy beating up a girl, or them getting beat up by a girl.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" his father said, "that's my son." He said pointing at Jacob lying on the floor his hands between his legs.**

**I laugh. "That's my revenge on you calling me a **_**girl!" **_**I said still laughing.**

"**Then what are you?" he asked.**

**I knew what he meant. "Okay, I am, but not the way you say it as poor defenseless human being."**

"**Jacob!" a woman said, Jacob's mother apparently. "Who did this?"**

**Jacob with one hand between his legs and other pointed at me.**

"**What a dush…" I said laughing.**

"**You're out of your mind," she yelled at me.**

**I laugh again. "So you thing is funny when he gave me a black eye? Or when he sprained my wrist?"**

**She was quiet. **

"**Yeah.. I thought so."**

**She picked up her son, and walked out. I heard her say something about visiting the doctor right away.**

"**Sorry if he can't reproduce anymore!" I yelled at them. I was actually having fun.**

"**Stop!" the instructor said.**

**I nodded and went serious again. "Yes, sir."**

**The rest of the class was boring. No one wanted to fight me now. Andy did although. I wasn't going to beat up my own brother. Dah!**

**Kirova had said nothing until we were done. "You are really good… Andrew"**

**Andy smiled.**

**Kirova turn to me. "You need more control," she said in a low voice.**

**I nodded and was about to show my middle finger then I heard Dimitri was behind me. **

"**You need to control your emotions," he said talking to me directly.**

**I looked at him. He had never spoke directly to me. OMG! "I don't like people calling me a **_**girl**_**!"**

"**There is going to be many things in life that you will not like," he said in a serious voice.**

**I admit, he was cute, but not to have a crush or anything. "I know, but in some of them there will be consequences!" I said and walked to the car. I didn't like people lecturing me.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Big Day

The Big Day

Just a day before the big day we added a new number. No one wrote it but it was a classic. We were going to sing and dancer to "Summer Nights" I was excited. We stayed late that day so I skipped Tae Kwon Do. Yes! I was singing as Sandy and Jeremy was the other guy, ( I can't remember his name).

This is how the show was going to go.

I was kind of nervous in the morning. Right now the show starts at 9 a.m. and the graduation is at 5 p.m. The week we had was over. Last night Paul and Travis came early after finding out what happen. They were sorry, of course. I hug Travis, not thinking of the audience. According to my parents' will, Paul will take care of everything until we are 18 years old. After that we can decide anything we want about the company and the ranch. I didn't want that to come soon.

People already arrived at the school. There were parents and students. I was looking at the people in the audience. I notice Kirova and her gang, and just two rows down was Paul and Travis. Andy was with Kirova and her gang. The guardians didn't leave her side one bit.

"I present to you, Rosemarie Ivashkov with Butterfly Fly Away," Mrs. Cript said.

My eyes went wide. No one told me it was starting. I went in the middle of the stage, just starting into people. I had to focus somewhere fast before I burst into tears. Sadly, I focus on Dimitri.

"Jeremy Davis"

Once he was done, everyone clap. Some women were even crying.

Now it was Beatrix Gates and me. We were singing this song together without parts broken up.

Done. Now it was the guys turn. The song was really romantic for a guy. It was more emotional then I ever heard.

The next song was mine. I wrote it about my family. I decided I wasn't going to cry, but I do not know if I can keep the promise. _"I'm five years, and its getting cold, I got my big coat on. I hear your laugh and smiling at you running around. As a pumpkin patch in a tractor arrives now. The sky is cold. I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home. I don't know why all the tress change in the fall. I know you're not scare of anything at all. And I know I had the best day… with you today. I'm twelve now and don't know how my friends can be so mean. I come home crying and you hold me tight and grave the keys. We drive and drive until we find the town of our favorite ways. We go shop until we drop… I don't know who I am going to talk now at school, and I know I am laughing right now in the car. But I know that I had the best day with you… today. I have an excellent father. His strength is making me stronger. And I love those smiles on my brother. I know inside and outside he is better then anyone else. I grew up on a pretty house where is a lot of space to run around. I had the best day with you all…today."_

I did cry, not much, but some tears came out. It was another sad song next, by Jeremy. Everyone clap with tears on their eyes. Apparently this turn into an emotional concert. Jeremy stayed because he had another song to sing. Everyone clap even harder. The director came out and while she made a speech, the others went to change for the finally.

"Thank you for joining us," the director said while I was putting my custom on. I was getting nervous. "We have a treat for you today. Since most of us know about 'Grease' our kids wanted to do this next song." I was ready, now I was putting my hair into a high pony tail like they use to in the 70s. "They work very hard to achieve this. Please welcome them with a high round of applause."

(The following song was edited. Please don't sue me that's why I edited. It kind of makes sense, but if you know it, it will make sense. Thank you)

We were all in the behind the curtains now just waiting for it to go up. I breath and the music started. We were going to dance it and also sing it. Oh boy!

"Summer love happen in our lives," Jeremy sang.

"Summer love happen so fast." I sang.

"I met a girl crazy for me," Jeremy sang.

"I met boy, cutes to me," I sang.

"Summer days just rips us apart, until we get the summer night." we both sang.

"Tell me more, tell more, did she has a get bud," the boys sang except Jeremy.

"Tell me more, tell more, does he have a car," the girls sang to me.

"She stood by me, like she had a cramp," Jeremy said.

"He went by me, love in the air," I sang.

"I safe her life as she nearly drawn," he sang.

"Summer sun, something begun, are like the summer nights." we both sang.

"Tell me more, tell more" the girls sang while Beatrix sang "What love at first sight."

"Tell me more, tell more," the boys sang while Peter sang "Did she put up a fight?"

"We went to the beach," Jeremy sang.

"We walk during the dawn," I said

"And we made out under the dawn," Jeremy said.

"Summer fling, don't need a thing. Unlike the summer night," we both sang.

We dance and I even smiled.

"He got friendly holding my hand," I said while holding Jeremy's hand.

"Well she got friendly down in the sand," Jeremy said.

"He was sweet," I said.

"Well she was good," Jeremy said.

"Tell me more, tell more how much more there is?" the girls sang.

"Tell me more, tell more," the boys sang, and then Ethan said coming out of nowhere. "Can she give me a friend."

"It turn cold, that's where it ends," I sang.

"So I told her, we will still be friends."

"And we will make it if its true love."

"Wonder where now she is doing now."

"Summer dreams are good. Now that is over, we still love each other." we both sang at the end.

Everyone clap and stood up. Somehow it felt good, but the same time there weren't many familiar faces in this room. Just my brother.

Rosemarie Ivashkov

Jeremy Davis

Rosemarie Ivashkov & Beatrix Gates

Jeremy Davis, Ethan Neil, & Peter Bites

Rosemarie Ivashkov

Rosemarie Ivashkov

Jeremy Davis

Jeremy Davis

Jeremy Davis

Rosemarie Ivashkov, Jeremy Davis, Ethan Neil, Beatrix Gates, Peter Bites, & Hannah Mountain


	8. Chapter 7: Good Byes

Good Byes

We went home right after the show. Andy had taken video and pictures all through the show. He said mom would have done that. True, but she wasn't here. The ride home was boring. I kept staring at the trees that we pass. I was trying to find similarities to them when I felt my iPhone vibrating.

It was text message from my own brother. He was sitting right next to me. Anyway I still opened it. 'Can I have your headphones?' he asked putting a smiling face at the end. I turn to him and text him back. 'G3T UR OWN' I said putted in the message. I sent it and soon after less then five seconds, his phone made a sound. He open it and press keys. I imagine he was writing back and it was true. My phone vibrated again. I open it and didn't bother to see who it was. 'Plzz. Pretty plzz, Rose. I am dead X( bore. It takes like an hour something to get home. C'mon. we can share it. : -)'

I gave up. I open my bag and look for the headphones. They were multi-color by a brand call Skull Candy. They were awesome. I put them in my phone instead of his. His phone didn't hold many songs like mind. Mom and dad refuse to buy him a memory card because he had done something wrong. He looked at me disappointed. I guess he like the 3 songs he had there in the phone.

"Take it, or leave it," I said giving him the left ear bud.

He rolled his eyes, and turn to his phone. I knew exactly what he was writing. He always did that because he didn't want mom and dad to hear him, but this time he didn't want them to hear him. 'Ur so bitchy' he wrote.

I smiled. 'Of course I am. I'm a female remember?' I wrote back.

He shook his head and the music started. I put a song we both like and then give it to him to select the song.

"Don't. Read. My. Texts." I said before handing it to him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with sarcasm.

"I mean it."

"Of course."

"Give me your phone," I said taking it away from his lap.

"I though you said it was a worthless piece of trash?" he said.

True. I did say that when he selected that phone from the catalog that dad gave us to order our phones. "It still is. I don't see why its called a Sidekick when it can hardly do anything."

He shrugged. "That's because you don't know how to work it."

That was also true. I hated it. I mostly hated the key pad. They were so small. "So…"

He laughed. "I've made my point."

"Still that phone is not the best that is out there. You can't even look at the stars."

He laugh more. "Like I need to."

"Albert Einstein once said-"

"I know what he said. You've told me before."

"Yeah… what did he said."

"That…. He can see angels flying around," he said.

I looked at him with mean eyes. I knew what he meant. "Well in fact there are some incredible things out there. Einstein said the more he study the universe the more he believe in a higher power."

He made a sarcasm laugh. "Oh yeah. Then why can't he get you a manual you can understand to work this phone," he said taking his phone.

"Because he's too busy looking for your brain."

"Enough!" shouted Kirova at us.

I glared at her. In mom was here she would just said to stop in a calmer voice. I could figure out why she the headmistress in a school full of kids if she couldn't take us.

We arrived home and went straight to our rooms. They were left behind in the living room. This was probably our last summer in here, and probably our last time in this house. I wanted to keep the memories. I already packed my clothes and necessary things. Now I was packing photo albums and photo frames. I also was taking my laptop, and my iHome for my iPod and iPhone. Before I got into the shower, I ran downstairs ignoring whoever was there and walk straight to open the door.

"Where are you going?" a male voice asked me. Dimitri.

I had my hand on the door knob while the other hold my phone. "None of your business." I said straight away not turning to meet him in the eyes. My dad would have slap me or worst if he was here.

"Actually. You are my business since I am suppose to take care of you," he said quickly.

I shrugged. "I'm not a baby. You don't have to baby-sit me."

"Its not an option."

I frown. I was not going to get rid of him that easily. UGH! "I'm going to the farm. Wanna join me?"

He stood up and walk to the door. I open it and follow outside. He was like a ghost. I open the farm door. It kind of stink, but I was use to since I grew up with this animals. I was wearing an old sweatshirt and old overall I had with boots with a tide up ponytail; I came prepare. While someone, Dimitri, had his usual I believe. He was wearing one of those long jackets, even though it was summer. Wow.

"Are you sure you…want to come with that on," I said looking at him.

He made a gesture for me to go on. I shrugged and went inside the horse stable. It was dirty, as if to except something different. I turn on the lights. We had 8 horses. Four were males and the other half were females. One of them was pregnant.

"Hello, Stacey, Claire, Adam, Jaylyn, Oscar, Star, Blue Jeans, and Eve." I looked at them all. I will miss them more then anything. I walk over to Blue Jeans. He was my horse. My dad got him fro me when I was seven-years-old. I love him so much. "Hi, my friend," I whisper so Dimitri wouldn't hear me. "I will miss you," I said hugging his head. "I brought you your favorite snack," I said reaching on my packets for a carrot. He ate it quickly like usual. "I will miss you so much," I said while tear built in my eyes. One came out and the rest I hide well. I took the pictures then walked outside.

"Where are we going next?" he asked.

I pointed to a small wooden house. It hold pigs. "Where the pigs leave, like my brother."

I saw a faint smile play on his lips. It was rare, I could tell he didn't smile a lot. I kind of liked it.

I walked there, but didn't stay long. It smell worst then horse. Then we walked to the chicken coo, a house for them. They came running towards me. I remember how I would wake up early to feed them. I did the same, taking in the scenery. I took pictures while they ate. Then we went to visit other places like where the cows and donkeys stayed. We also had sheep, which was weird for me to have them. Then we went to the 'Secret Garden' that how we called it. It was a big cage. It held many types of plants, and some fruit trees. It had different kind of birds and a parakeet that said everything you said. There was a small pond with golden fish. I took pictures of everything I saw. I found the parakeet that we name Poncho; I don't know why. Then we walked to a wooden house, much prettier then the others.

We enter. It was big and it had an old stereo. I put my iPod on. I had a religious song. I came here when I felt sad. It was kind of weird having someone here while I wanted to burst into tears. They came out. My best friends. I bent on my knees as my dogs reach out to me. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," I whisper to every one of them. I started to whisper the lyrics of the song. I was taught to believe in God, and I believe in that he can do anything. I also learn that he did things for a reason. I usually saw the reasons in ever bad situation. Not this time.

Why did he take away my parent? Why was he making us go to some school out of this state? Why was he making us leave our home? Our friends? Our selves? The song kept repeating and the more I kept thinking the more I felt sad. I started to cry right there. Somehow, they understood me. I never felt understood. I always jump to save anyone who needed help. I always did things people though where bad. No one understood me. No even my own twin.

But still somehow, this creatures of God understood me in ways I didn't know. They came closer to me. We had a lot pf dog. The tallest one seem like the leader. He was one of those dogs that would work in Alaska for transportation. His name is…well Alaska. He has white and gray fur. He came more closer, right next to my face. At first when we got him, I was scare, but he earn my trust when he lead me back home one dark night. I clench my hand together around his neck. I big sobs started to come out. This it why I left them for last. I knew I wasn't going to be able to take any one them; only the memories in my mind. After a minute, I let go of him and stared at the others.

We had Yorkshire, Poodles, Bichons Friese, Golden Retriever, Maltese, and some mix breeds. Altogether came down to be 13. I know there are a lot but I love them all. The oldest was Alaska. Then came Nancy and Meagan; they're both poodles. Then Halo which is a Golden Retriever. The Maltese are Hayley, and Josh. The Yorkshires are Stanley, Nathaniel, and Lylyn. The Bichon Friese were Abigail and Zach. The mix were just born on January. One was my favorite. I named her Luna; she's a Bichon and Poodle mix. Then came her twin. Andrew name him T-Rex.

I cuddle in all of them. They were all train…well except for the one who were just born. I put them together in one group picture but the little ones could stay still. I took the picture fast. Then they all went on there own ways. They sat on their beds and each I took a picture. I stayed with Alaska longer.

"Take care of them. They need you," I whisper to him. Somehow, I knew he understood my words. There was a small light in his eyes that told me he was feeling sad. We stared into each other. Its like he knew me; like he was my guardian angel. I close my eyes and walked away.

I walk to Luna. I took her into my arms and burry my face in her white fluffy fur. I let a few sobs escape. "I love you," I whisper and then put her down.

We walk back in silence. My eyes were bright red. Outside, Andy was there. He stared at my eyes. He knew what just happen. I ran to his arms and started to cry.

"This doesn't have to be a goodbye," he whisper in my ear.

I cry more and then he let me go. "You don't know that. If we ever come back, they can be dead or worst."

"What can be worst then death?" he asked confuse.

"Food," I whisper. He knew what I meant.

"Not all of them," he whisper.

I took a deep breath.

"You should go get ready," he said.

I nodded. He was right. Maybe we could convince them to let us come back every summer at least. I enter the house but before I went up stairs, I took pictures of the fish tank we had. We had all the fish from this movie call 'Finding Nemo' and we also called them the same as that movie. I ran up stairs and into my room. I put loud music and only came outside when I was done.

I came down the stairs afraid of the people I was going to find in the living room. I had a white silk dress. I had a crocheted sweater on just in case it was a little bit chilly. I also had a golden locket that had my parents pictures. I had a golden bracelet with my name carved in it, and many other golden things like earrings and stuff. I also took out all my piercing out and replace them with plastic 'invisible' ones.

My brother had a tuxedo. He still kept his piercings on. He had that same bracelet except he had his own name carves there.

"You look great," he said as he help me down from one step left.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Seriously, do you even look at yourself in the mirror?" I teased him.

He laughed. I knew his look perfectly. He had that look of a bad boy and then the messy hair made him look cute. Yeah…I know his my brother. I still hate him.

We drove to the house. Almost everyone was there. They kept calling names for just a certificate. It was not like a high school graduation, but someone had to do a speech. It was me! I didn't plan a big speech, but I hope I don't mess things up.

"Now Rosemarie Ivashkov will present you with a closing speech," the principal said.

I stood there. It seem like it went to fast. Like time I check, they were still calling names. Oh God. I walk there, while thinking to myself to relax and just stared at someone in the audience. I was planning my parents, but then they died. Now what? I reached the podium and compose the mike.

I took a breath and begin. "When we were 5, they asked us 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' and most of us answer Astronaut, president, or in my case…a princess." Some people laugh; I didn't mind that. "When we were 9, they asked us again. 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' and this time we answer cowboy, gold medalist, or in my case a rock star. But now…they are trying to get a real answer this time. But truly the answer is Who the hell knows." Students clap and yelled. I saw some parents smiled. "High school is about making mistakes. Is about changing your mind again and again because there is nothing that will ever stay the same. Its about falling in love… over and over again. Mistakes will make us stronger and wiser. Rule high school if your can. Don't get caught up in drama but mostly… have fun." I found myself staring at Dimitri. "When things get harder, take a breath and know that you can try and try again. If someone cheats on you… cheat on them too. Make out with everyone if you want. Have fun and don't worry, but still keep your grades up." Some laugh. "Enjoy the moment and enjoy the little things. Enjoy high school because next time they will ask you, you will have to know."

Everyone clap and stood up. Some students shouted at me, good things. I smiled and then the principal came. She gave me a hug and told me to join my class again. I walk down the stairs to join them. The principal said a few things and then said we graduated. Finally!


	9. Chapter 8: On The Way To Hell

AN:

some of the songs you will see here are edited. i originally wrote them with songs so i have to edit. Thank you

* * *

On The Way To Hell

So I was still trying to hope to convince Kirova to let us come back here for the summer. At least for the musicals I always love to do. I knew she wouldn't crack easily, but just maybe. I decided I was going to wait until the end of that school year.

The material stuff where already at the academy. I already had my schedule and my room. Good thing I had a single room. I was told there weren't many girls in the group I was in. they were divided as Moroi and Dhampirs. Where did I fit in? I was a Dhampir. I didn't exactly understood since a Moroi was able to do great things. Andy and I were able to do some things that where exactly weird. We never told any one because they would tell us we were going crazy, of course. I didn't really care, I just hope I fit in then stand out like always.

Most of the graduates had a party right after their graduation and other went to celebrate with a small dinner. Us? Well we spent it at home. It was cloudy outside, but there was no chance of rainfall. I kept hoping for rain, I don't know why but I just wanted to happen. I went to the cabin my dad gave me. It had all my books which unfortunately I had to leave behind here alone in the cold.

I went through every book from the high shelves to the lowest there was. I didn't exactly read the book just looked through it and wrote the name on a piece of paper. This place was going to stay locked up until I came back. I just wanted to record the name so I don't forget it. In some cases, I actually tried to find my favorite part and read that section. I was truly going to miss my books. Specially the ones I hold dearly in my heart.

I had books from back when I was three-years-old. Of course they had mostly baby pictures, but it just kept the memories alive. In some, I wanted to cry and in others I wanted to take in a secret. I couldn't take them because it would be too much. They told me I could still order in the future, but can't take this. I was going to miss my favorite author of all times. Nicholas Sparks!

Nicholas Sparks was way better then the guy who wrote _Romeo and Juliette. _I love all of his novels! All of them! I knew quotes from all the books. In fact I could tell you the whole story from beginning to end. I just truly love them. They are not real, but I wish they were. _The Last Song _is my favorite out of all of them. I just love the characters and of course the prince charming in the story. I wish it was my story.

I went back to the house, but just before that I locked up. Of course Paul knew the code for this door, but he would only come in if it was an emergency. Other then that this was going to stay pretty lonely. I walk to the house to find out someone was waiting for me. Andy told me Jeremy was waiting for me.

He light up just as I went to out usually meeting place. I would have though he would celebrate, but apparently not. He looked good just as he always did. In the time my parents die and now, I figured out I didn't love him as I though I did. Of course he loves me like a girlfriend, but I just wanted to be with him. It seem I was only able to be myself with him. Him taught me a lot of things I didn't know. He made my life easier with music. Now, I had to tell him how I felt. I was hoping to do that a bit later, but it was now or never.

"Hey," he said as I came closer to him. He was wearing a tuxedo.

I smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked before I was able to say something.

I shook my head. "Nothing…"

He frown. "Rose…I know you."

"I know…" I said looking down. "Its not important for now. I'll tell you later…promise."

He consider it and then nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound cool. Inside of me I was thinking of the words I would tell him when the time came to say goodbye.

"I came to see you… Happy graduation," he said the last part in a whisper.

I smiled. "This doesn't have to be a goodbye…" I said in a low whisper. I hugged him.

He hold me tightly. I wonder if he could tell what was going to happen? We parted after a few minutes and he cupped my face with his hands. "I know…but you're going to be so…so far away-"

"We have technology," I said trying to cheer him up. I took his wrist and lower then down so his hands weren't touching my face any more. "We are always going to be friends…you taught me a lot."

"I know you don't love me like I do to you," he said with a soft voice.

I looked at him in the eyes. "I do love you. I just love you like family. You're like…my brother. You've been there for me. And I am so grateful for that!"

He smiled a little.

I started to wonder how can this happen to me. "How can you love me?" I suddenly asked.

"Because," he hesitated, "because you are a really wonderful girl. You make anyone smiled. And you admit things to yourselves that many people would deny it to themselves."

I smiled.

"Why do you like me like family?" he asked. I knew what he meant.

I laugh at the question. "You're funny and smart. And I a great friend!"

"For that is why I will never have a girl friend again," he said disappointed but at the same time with sarcasm.

"Don't worry. You will be a rock star. Every girl in this universe will want to date you-"

"Except you?"

I shrugged.

"That gives me hope that some day…" he trailed off.

I nodded not knowing what else to say. It was impossible that maybe some day I will see him again. Its like one in a million that I will find a friend like him. But yet you know what they say that good can take time, but really great can happen in a blink of an eye.

He compose himself. "Any way you will be rocking Columbia."

I laugh. "I think there is a higher probability that you will live your dream then me getting accepted to Columbia."

"You're smart-" he got cut off by me.

"But I have black marks in my record already, and maybe more in the future." I said.

He eyed. "You don't see the future?"

I nodded. "I know, but I am my own author of my story. You never really know."

He nodded, knowing what I meant. He knew me so well, really so well. "So…" he said awkwardly. "when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow….at noon," I said.

He nodded. "So…I guess this is goodbye-"

"For now. You never know I might go see you one day to your concert with your brothers."

He smiled. "I'll be waiting for that and for you to at least sing once with me on stage."

"That," I started to say but when I say his face I couldn't deny it. "will happen someday."

He nodded. "I better go before they start wondering were I am." He hugged me tightly again. "I will miss you Rosemarie Ivashkov."

I smiled. "I will miss you too Jeremy Davis."

I came back to my house. It was almost morning when I came into my room. It was about to be dawn. I fell into a deep sleep…

I woke up to the smell of bacon filling my room. I ran downstairs, it felt like old times when my mom use to bake for us. I ran into some women instead. She wasn't tall, but she was strong enough that as I collide with her she didn't even move an inch.

"And I though I had to call Jeremy to kiss you and wake you up," Andy said while sitting on the dinning table eating what I smelled. Aberrantly they order food instead of doing it themselves.

I eyed the food. It felt disgust and at the same time wanting to eat it.

"Are you hungry?" the women asked me.

My eyes turn to her then back to the food.

"We have more if you want," she said. "I'm Guardian Alberta Petrov." We shook hands. She waited for a moment to see if I was going to say I wanted something to eat.

"I'm not hungry," I lied.

She knew I was lying but didn't say anything.

"It written all over you're face, Rose," Andy said from behind Alberta.

"So…I don't eat take out food," I said smiling at Alberta.

I walked back to my room slowly. I heard Andy said something about me but I ignored it. I put on music on high. I wasn't in a mood to listen to them. I got ready to take a shower. I had my own bathroom thanked God. I locked my door and went inside. My favorite song played:

_If I had to_

_I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

I sang along to the song. I knew today we were going to leave, but I still blow dried my hair and put on something. I wore a striped shirt with black and purple, and black skinny pants. I had on high sandals. I put on all my piercings on. I had my 'I

Boobies' bracelet and other rubber black bracelets. I wore back makeup. I hated black lip-gloss like most people wear it. I only put black on my eyes and the rest goes natural. I had my emo look on. If this was going to be my last day like this, might as well enjoy it. I did my toes and finger nails too; obviously in black nail polish.

Before leaving I took one last look at the uniform I was suppose to wear for school. My parents and I always talked about that school since I was six-years-old. I always wanted to go there but now I was going to hell. The uniform had green, white, and gold. Their symbol was RBC with a little leaf. I loved that school when I went to applied. My brother was going to go there too. I put the uniform in a plastic bag, and hide it in the closet.

It was time to leave. I only had one luggage bag to take because the rest was there already. I also had on a black messenger bag which hold my phone, and iPod. (Headphones included because of the iPod.)

I walked slowly downstairs, I wanted to capture their faces as they saw me. Except as I reach the beginning of the stairs, a hand caught my shoulder. It was Andy.

"Wow, what are you trying to do? Kill them?" he said.

I nodded. "There is nothing wrong with a little fun. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you," he said. He wasn't exactly emo, but he had spiky hair and then the piercings, most girls would go wild, I guess.

"Except you just need a little black eye liner around your eyes and you're good to go!" I said trying to fake a happy voice.

He laugh. "I'm not gay."

"Might as well you should be!" I said sarcastically. "We could be sisters!"

He laughed. We walk downstairs together. Like I planed. They had a shocking face like if something had hit them. They though we might be going to the club instead of High School.

"Lets go," said Stan.

I chuckled. He turn back, and I got serious. The funny part was his voice. I might as well be a daemon for him. I put on a lather jacket since it was raining outside. I look around one more time. Yeah, I was going to miss this place. We wave bye to Paul and Travis. Oh I was going to miss this place so, oh so much.

During the trip in the car, I fell asleep. In the airport, I had music on and on the place too. It wasn't relaxing. Why? Well… Dimitri was sitting next to me. Damn it! He smell good…his after shave… Oh my freaking God! Why do I have to go through this. I was dying in my own thoughts. He had a book open. I couldn't quiet see what it was, but apparently he was into it because not one bit he took his eyes of it. The only time he did was when a waiter came to ask if we needed something. I couldn't believe they put me with him.

They are so mean. It not like I could jump out of the plane. I rather be with my brother. He was with Alberta. Well I think he had it worst, but who knows. I wanted to just glace over at him. I tried to concentrate on the songs. In my mind I tried to follow the lyrics, but who was I lying to. I was still thinking about his smell and oh…God. My eyes ran to the novel he was reading. It was a western novel like back in the old days. Why the hell would someone read that? Yet he was into it, just like I was into Romantic Fiction novels.

I read a paragraph. Not so bad, but still who wanted to read that bullshit? I went to my iPod. I turn to a book I love. _The Last Song. _Yeah, I know I always talk about it, I just can't get enough of it. I soon as I open it, I decided not to read it. I went on the search of other books. _Dear John. Twilight. Tuck Everlasting. A Walk to Remember. _The last book, I truly loved too. I started to read where I left of the last time. It was the part where Landon finds out about Jaime having Leukemia. I wanted to cry, but I controlled myself. I kept reading and reading. The more excitement the faster I read and still understand it. It was towards the ending when I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulder.

It was Dimitri.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I was to caught up with the book, as always that I forgot who was sitting next to me. Right there I wanted to melt, but I had control, I think.

"Ye…Yeah…" I said, it came out as a whisper.

"You look like you might cry…" he said studying my eyes.

I hated that. When I was about to cry my eyes turn green and if not then the outer part was brown and the inner part was kind of greenish. I had freaking eyes. "Oh its nothing…" I lied. His hand was still on my shoulder while his book was on his lap. "I was just… reading something…" I said which was the truth, I think, he didn't need to know what I was reading.

He nodded once. "We are about to arrive."

I nodded. Of course it took less then a normal flight since this was jet! Ugh how can I miss that.


	10. Chapter 9: Vampire Academy

Vampire Academy

When we got out the jet, there was already three SUVs waiting for us. I would had prefer a Mercedes, but at least they had style. We got in one. One guy was driving while Alberta was in the other front seat. My brother and me were there along with oh God… Dimitri.

Again I was sitting next to him. Instead of leaning my head to him, I took my brother's arm and went to sleep…

"Rosie…" a soft voice said.

I fluttered my eyes open and I said Andy. "What the hell do you want?" I asked him.

"I told you not to go and sneak of to fuck your boyfriend," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I said drowsy. I notice I graving someone, until I notice who. DAMN. I pit my lip.

"That's why you're so sleepy right, Rosie?" Andy asked in a teasing voice.

I let go of Dimitri's arm. "One. Stop calling me Rosie. Two. I'm not the one who likes getting a blow job from every slut in the school I can find. Three. At least I drink and still in control not like you that you like to get laid by every girl in the cheerleading squad." I said with a fierce voice. Yes, I was angry at him. I hated when people called me baby names.

Andy eyed me. I knew some of the stuff I said were not true, but I said it because I wanted to embarrass him. "Shut the fuck up," he said.

"Go screw yourself once you get there. I hope you get a room mate. You will love it more."

He was truly angry now. Ops!

"Be quiet you two," Alberta screamed at us.

Wow. It took her that long, but yet the conversation was fast.

When we arrive at the academy, everyone was…asleep. It was still bright outside. Hello! After that thought I was inform that they run on a nocturnal schedule. What the hell? It meant that day was night and night was day. Oh my god!

We were sent to our rooms. He had a roommate while I was alone. I was one of the few girls in my kind. Wow. The room was kind of big, it would probably be for two people, but I was a girl and couldn't get a guy as a roommate. They had big rules about guys and girls in their room. I was already change into a high school room instead of going to Jr. High. There were different campus for different school. Most students had already move if they were staying and others left for the summer. Most Moroi already left and mostly dhampirs stayed.

The ones who stayed got extra credit for the years. They had one week off and then they get to work. I didn't know anyone here. The good thing was that I could get some sleep. It was about a little before twilight so I set my alarm for three hours. Everyone was suppose to meet for breakfast at 8:30 which is the time that the sun was out.

I fell asleep pretty quickly…

_Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark._

My alarm went off. Ugh. I woke up and went outside. They told me to go to the main lobby of this building then they will tell me where to go. I slip my phone on my packet and left quickly before I was late.

"Excuse me?" I said to the guy who was at the desk. I didn't know what to say.

He looked at me startled. "You're not suppose to have…" he trailed of. He probably notice I was a new student. "You're name please."

"Rosemarie Ivashkov."

He nodded and made a call. After a few minutes he hang up. "Guardian Belikov will be here in a few moment."

I nodded. Where did I hear that name? After that thought was form Dimitri was at the door. Of course it had to be him. He told me to follow him and I did. He took me to a hall then into a big room. I caught up with my brother. He was with Stan while Alberta lead the way.

"Do you think they will take us to a dungeon?' he asked.

I looked at him like if he was crazy. "I though you were mad at me?" I said. I started to notice kids eating. It was the dinning hall. Damn.

"I can't stay mad at you that long like you can. You broke the record, remember?"

I nodded. He was an idiot but I still love him. All the kids stared at us, or I think it was mostly me. I ignored the stares. I was use to people looking at me, but this was weird. They looked at us, or me like a freak show. I wanted to yelled at all of them and curse at them. There were some boys just drooling already. I started to notice the cliques and who was Moroi Royal or just Moroi and who was a dhampir. Ugh.

I walked with pride. It felt like the longest walk I ever made in my life. I didn't turn back to see them and just exit the hall without a glace back. I couldn't believe some of them where going to be my… oh my God.

We went to Kirova's office. Her office was dark and weird. She had some paintings but still weird. It was dark even though she had lights. The people who took us there stayed behind us. I felt like a runaway facing the court judge.

"So you will attend normal classes like any other student. You will be treat the same," she said. The last part I was confuse, its not I expected to be treated like royalty since my dad was royal. "Welcome to St. Vladimir Academy. Do you have any questions?"

I looked at the papers of our schedules. Yes, I had many questions. "I do…" Andy turn to look at me with a warning sing on his face. I didn't care.

"Yes?" she said.

"Who's Saint Vladimir?" I asked. After a second it kind of sounded offensive. "I mean… I went to a Catholic school all my life and we never learn about him."

She nodded. "You will learn about him in the following school year."

I nodded. "And what's Training Class?"

"You will train," she said.

"Oh I know that, but what will be having?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Yeah like what will do there."

"I know you two are specialize in Martial Arts-"

"Tae Kwon Do," I corrected her. "Martial Arts is different."

She nodded. "You will learn how to stake a Strigoi."

My eyes went wide. I think in that moment I would prefer fighting against Jacob then a Strigoi. What the hell! Those things were deadly. They can snap your neck in in milliseconds.

"I am aware that in your… Tae Kwon Do training you were out of control that day that I visit," she said. I nodded. "I don't know what to do with that. You need to focus. Okay."

I nodded. She was talking like y mother.

"Also, in our school policy is that no one can wear jewelry on their face," she said straight away.

I looked at Andy who had the most.

"You have to take them."

"Do you know how painful is that," Andy finally spoke.

"Go to the med clinic and someone will help you," she said again with a straight forward voice.

I turn to Andy. "Don't be a wimp," I whisper to him. I guess she heard me because she got stiff.

"Please removed them as soon as possible."

We both nodded. We left her office that day. We went to breakfast and I already can hear people talking about the 'Ivashkov Children' and I didn't like that. After this we had free time. I found out that there was still some kids leaving that why we had a week for vacation. After eating we went straight into my room since I didn't have someone else in my room. Andy said he still hadn't met his roommate yet because kids where still moving.

"I hoped I don't get a nerd," he said.

"You'd be lucky to have someone who like you," I said teasingly.

He laugh. "Okay make it fast," he said. He got stiff all of a sudden.

"Don't cry," I said, "I will heal it before you bleed or something."

"Don't waste your energy on it," he said. "You know the consequences."

I nodded. "At least I don't drink."

He shrugged. "You seriously don't like it any more?"

I nodded. "It wouldn't be so mad just drinking every now and then, but not to the point that I am drunk."

He nodded. "Do you think we should had told mom and dad about this?"

The power of being able to heal something was amazing but it had consequences. This was our dirty secret. Maybe that's why it lured us to drink back then.

"I don't now Andrew," I said. "Maybe they will think we are crazy. Being able to heal or walk on dreams, or see things around people isn't quiet what Morois can do. They only specialize in something like water, air, fire, or earth."

"So we're freaks," he admit.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

I got to work. I took the first one on his eye brow. It was thick while mine was just thin like wire. I took it out and it left a hole and before it bleed I took touched it and it healed. It left a little mark, but better then nothing. I kept doing that to his lip, and eyes brows, and ears. He didn't want non of them any more. It felt like a new beginning.

He looked himself on the mirror I had. "You did a good job," he said.

"Yeah…" I said. I was looking at mirror too.

"Are you going to keep some?' he asked.

I nodded. "Just this one," I said pointing at the one on top on my left ear.

He nodded.

I took the rest away easily. It left small dot scars, oh well. Eventually they will vanish if I kept healing them. "Can you look in my small bag and find a Spencer's bag."

He nodded. He knew what to look for since we bought almost everything in that store. "Why did you buy plastic earrings?"

"If I get hit on this," I pointed to the earring on my ear. "It will hurt like hell, but with this it won't. Mom got it since she saw me with it."

He nodded again.

I change pretty quickly and we stayed in my room. There was nothing to do. We slept in my bed and then played so card games. It was hard between us. We could easily read each other, but then that give it away. Lunch came and that was the only time se left the room.

We walk together to the dinning hall. People still looked at us. Ugh. I hated gossip about me or us. We sat alone like before. This time they notice the difference of our faces. They stared like statues, don't they think we can sense them.

"Are you excited for classes to start?" Andy asked trying to break the awkward silence.

I shook my head. "What do you think. I don't think is going to be worst then RBC."

"At least they have some fun things," he said. "I think you will enjoy beating up boys."

"They have more skills then us. They have been training since they were babies," I said while eating.

He nodded. "So do we."

I rolled my eyes. As I did I caught someone looking at me. He was kind of good looking. He had a bad boy look that I automatically fall for. He stood up, interrupting his friend speaking. There were three guys besides him, and two other girls. They look up at him with a questioning look. My brother was speak, until he notice I was looking at him.

"Dude!" he said, "You're drooling."

My hand move to my lips. "I. Am. Not!"

He laugh. By then the boy was already by our table. Damn. He was cute, and kind of had a baby face which made him cuter. Oh. My. God.

"Hi," he said.

I was looking down at the table trying to play that I didn't hear him.

"Hello," my brother responded.

I looked up at him. My hair was on my eye, just like an emo. "Hi."

"You guys must be the Ivashkovs, right?" he said not meaning to sound mean.

"Yep," my brother answered him.

"I'm Mason," he said putting his hand to me first, "Mason Ashford."

I hesitated a little bit then we shook hands. "Rose…Ivashkov…"

"Rosemarie," my brother corrected.

I looked at him then turn to see Mason. "I like to be call Rose instead of my full name," I explain.

He nodded once. "Okay…Rose.' He turn to see my brother. "Mason Ashford," he declared as he put his hand out to him.

Andy shook his hand and said, "Andrew Ivashkov."

He nodded. "So you're my new roommate?" he asked.

"I am?" Andy said turning to look at me.

I shrugged.

"That's what the paper said," Mason said.

Andy nodded. "Nice."

Mason smiled. "Some of us are getting together later on. Do you guys want to join in?"

Andy turn to look at me. His face was pleading for me to say yes.

"Go. I need…to do some things in my room," I said. "Go have fun."

He nodded. "Sure."

Mason nodded. "I tell you later where. Gotta go now. See ya." He wave us goodbye and join his friends again. Their friends stared and then look away but I knew they were hearing what we were going to say next.

"That's why I didn't want you to heal me," he said in a low whisper.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you want to go to that party looking like a freak with scars on your face?"

He shook his head.

"I though so."

"Oh God," he said. He usually said that to me when I was acting a little bitchy with him.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just getting a slight headache."

"No. You're getting depresses," he said trying to make it a whisper but came out like normal speaking. "That always happens," he said.

"I'm sure it will wear off."

"The last time you said that and look were we're standing," he said.

I knew what he was speaking of. What happen when I was thirteen wasn't just a moment. The magic I use was too strong and well it made me loose control. That why I got dragged into drinking and stuff like that. It numb me from the pain. I knew my brother didn't use it, but I was the one who dragged him into it. I felt sorry. I dragged other with me too. I used compulsion to not feel alone and well it hurt.

"You could at least be a little understanding," I said through my teeth. I got up and walked away not looking back. This was a worst time again because my parents die and I felt horrible. I heard some whispers behind me, but I ignored them.

_We're the hell are you going? _Andy asked through my mind.

_None of you're damn business, _I said still not looking back at him.

I was in my room getting stuff out of boxes and things like that. I had my computer on with my favorite music on. I was still trying to resist the temptation to change my mind and go to that party to drink. I knew some how I they were going to have something like that. Ugh.

I was almost done unpacking my clothes when I hear d knock on the door. I knew who it was. It could feel him, and he could feel me. I turn the music up. Then I turn to the door to open it.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," Andy said.

"Okay…" I said. I walk back into my room. He followed me.

"That's all you are going to say,' he said.

I nodded. "What do you want me to say?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "Can I help you unpacked?"

"If you want but aren't you going to go to that party," I said.

"Not without you."

UGH. "Go have fun," I said. "I am still tired. Today has been a crazy day. Go. And I mean it."

He smiled. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Come on! I know you wan to. Go meet some girls and take her to your room," I said teasing him.

"Do you want to see that guy again. What was his name… Mmm..Mase?"

"Mason." I said straight away.

"You like him. I can tell. You brighten up when I mention him."

"No I did not!" I lied. Yeah he was cute, but I didn't know him. It was still too early to say anything about him.

"Then lets go," he said pointing to the door.

I shook my head. "I am tired," I said. It wasn't a lied. I was actually tired and just wanted to sleep.

He nodded. "Fine."

I smiled. I won this battle. "But tell me how it was tomorrow. Okay?"

He nodded and left my room.

I continue doing things around the room. It seem dark with not life. It was dull and stuff. I decided I wasn't going to finish doing everything so I just left everything and went straight to bed.

I though about my first day at this academy. It was vampire academy.


	11. Chapter 10: Boredom

Boredom

The next day Andy told me the party was awesome. Of course he got his wish. I think he got drunk too. There was already a girl after him. Eww what do they seem in him. Mason kept looking at me. I would use studying me instead of looking. I learn that he was nice guy but still the girls around here liked him.

I met other two girls. Both of them were studying to become guardians. One them was Beatrix and the other was Abigail. They were nice. Although Beatrix was already after Mason since 7th grade. That might be a problem.

The week went by fast. All I did was hang around my room and stuff like that. I finish unpacking. Thank God for that. I also hang out with my brother sometimes when he wasn't getting ready to go to a party.

I still didn't want to get back into that. I knew I felt sad and stuff and the only thing that would cheer me up was being numb. Somehow I had to clean myself like I did before at the end of 7th grade. I don't remember how I did it. It just came automatically.

I got into my mind that if I ate right and sleep right, I wouldn't be so depress. It was actually working. I think the boredom didn't help much. I started to plan to next week. Apparently I had to wear something comfortable. I was a little afraid of… well training classes.

What if they were better then? Wait who am I kidding, of course they are going to beat me up. What if they actually beat me up and send me to the med clinic? Oh boy I rather die then face the embarrassment. Or what if I am better then them and I hurt something? Could I kill someone? I was truly going to die next week.


	12. Chapter 11: My First Summer In Hell

My First Summer In Hell

I got up early to shower and get dresses. I was put my hair up. I had training first period. Then I had other things that have to do with training. Then I had lunch. Then it was all about training. This was the summer schedule. I wonder how the real schedule is. I was tired, but I could manage to punch someone today.

I had one a high pony tail, an Aeropostale military green sweatpants with a white camisole. I loved that store! I had a lot of things from there. I walk to the class alone. A lot of novices were already up. It was twilight for humans but for us it was dawn. Right away the opposite.

I enter the gym. It was bigger then the one I was use to. A lot of novices were there getting ready. Some were stretching and other were just standing there looking around. There were only five girls in this class. I only recognize one; Beatrix was right beside Mason. My brother got in as soon as I did. He gave me an encouraging smile and wave me to come near him.

The gym teacher came in after a few minutes. Mason told me what they did and in this class. He tried to make me feel better, but all it did was get me more nervous then I was before.

"Okay. Today we are join by new two students," the teacher said. He turn around to get his clipboard and I notice marks around his neck. I knew what they were, but I forgot their names. "Andrew Ivashkov and Rosemarie Ivashkov."

Some people gasp as they heard our names. They started to whisper to each other and the only people who shut up was the one next to us. The teacher calmed them down and starting yelling out pairs.

"We are going to do one on one," he said.

I was hoping to pick partners, but he said that before my though was finish.

"But first we start, I want to see what Andrew and Rosemarie can do."

I stared at him, wide eye.

"Come up," he said.

Andrew step out first. I hesitated and then followed him in the middle of the gym. All the students were against the wall. I hated being the center of attention if not on a stage.

"Show me what you two can do," he said and went to join the wall.

I looked at Andy, confuse. I was waiting to make the first move. People were waiting for the freak show. Oh God. I saw Andy nod once, I knew he was able to make himself look bad for me to look good. I couldn't hit my brother.

_Just punch me already_, he though.

_But- _I said getting cut off by his thoughts.

_Do it! _he hissed in his mind.

_No! _I yelled at him.

He made the first move and I duck. He was just as skilled as me. He kept trying to strike, but I wouldn't let him. I ran towards a corner. I was fast, but he was strong. I kept ignoring his attempts to hit me. He was getting annoyed just like what happened with Jacob. He though he knew this game, but no I wasn't playing the same game as I did with Jacob. I wasn't going to try to strike against my brother.

_Fight, Rose!_ he screamed into my mind.

I shook my head.

_I'm strong to take it. _

_The hell you are. So what. _

_Do it._

I didn't hesitated because his voice sounded like a command. I started to fight my brother. We train the same way, but he forgot I knew more then him. I was higher then him in Tae Kwon Do.

I started to mix that into the style of the streets. We were taught what to do if a stranger wanted to fight with us. I was usually good at that. I got him into the ground a couple of times. He crushed me into the wall a couple of times too. It was an even match because we knew each other. Of course, I didn't know what to do with someone else.

"Okay, stop," the teacher said after a few minutes.

We stopped. I eyed Andrew, and he looked away. He actually did hit me once in my arm. It didn't hurt as much. We join the wall again. The teacher started to call other names. They were good, better then us even or just me.

"Mason Ashford, Rosemarie Ivashkov," he yelled.

I don't know what to worry about. Worry about me getting hurt, or I was just about to fight a cute boy? It was between two things, one he beats up a girl or two he got beat up by a girl. I told that to Jacob a long time ago. He always hated it. Now I knew why. I had seen girls fight with the guys here and I had to say I admired them. Although none of them had long hair like me; they had hair that was up to their shoulders or spiky hair like a pixie.

"Start," he yelled.

Oh God. Oh God! I automatically shield myself with my powers. Of course he could touch me but I didn't feel a thing. He kept trying to punch me. I duck or ran. Every one was shouting his name.

"Mason! Mason! Mason!" everyone shouted.

I looked at my brother who kept looking back and forth from me to Mason. That got me distracted a little and I let my guard down. This time my magic went with me and I felt that punch to my stomach by Mason. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. I had to think this was Jacob, but hell Mason could beat up Jacob worst then me.

This time the fight got more interesting. We were sparring anymore; it became like wrestling. Yeah, I did earn some bruises and stuff like that but I kept fighting. It was hard to even hurt him.

"Break!" the teacher suddenly yelled.

But right before that, I was distracted by the teacher who was looking at his watch. I kept thinking when he was going to tell this to stop. Right then Mason took advantage and punch me. I think he was hoping I would block it, but I didn't. It was on my right cheek, and thanks to my skin, you could notice a little bit.

The teacher shook his head in disappointment. I shrugged it off. Its not like they expect me to know everything like them. He kept calling other names. He called my brother three times. Those three times, he survive with mild bruises, but past.

At the end of class I was tired and sore from fighting. I walk out of the classroom alone. Now we had ten minutes of break before heading to another class. I walked to my class in silence putting my iPod on. I getting caught in the music and letting the words flow in my mind. Then suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my arm.

"Hey," Mason said.

I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said. He actually did look sorry.

I shook my head. "It's okay." I kept walking without looking back at him.

He hesitated to follow me. "Wait," he suddenly yelled.

I turn around. "What?" I asked. I though he wanted to asked me something.

"I'm sorry," he said without hesitating.

"About?" I said confuse. I actually didn't know what he was talking about. I looked at his aura. An aura is a force that is said to surround all people, often as a bright glow, only to people of unusual psychic sensitivity, like me. His aura did show some concern about…me.

"For that bruise," he said pointing with his index finger at my cheek.

My hand automatically move to my cheek, I could feel the bruise. I touched it and like it came, it went. "It's gone now. Nothing to apologize for," I said turning to walk to my class. I could feel him staring at me.

"Wait," he said again touching my arm again.

"Yes?" I said.

"How?… How did you do that?" he asked out of breath suddenly.

I shrugged. "How did I do what?" I asked. The realization suddenly came to me. I wasn't suppose to let someone see that.

"The bruise…?"

I close my eyes. Somehow I could bring it back. People needed to see it before I could heal it. "What about it?" I asked with a confused tone.

"It was just gone…?"

I shook my. I stared into his eyes. "You didn't see anything," I said with a charming voice.

He nodded.

"Lets go to class."

He nodded.

We walked together. I felt so low for doing that. I only tried it once when I was…13 because I was trying to get a six-pack with a fake ID. Back then I didn't care much but now I did. I didn't want to relay on magic for things.

The days went on and on. I kept getting beat up the whole week and other weeks. My brother got caught up quickly. Okay he wasn't the best but he didn't get beat up like me. I kept getting yelled out from the gym teacher. Seriously, I was really close to charmed him.

The other classes were easy. They told us what to do in situations and blah, blah, blah. It wasn't like I was going to be a guardian like them. Once I was finish with this school, I wanted to go to college and have a family. But certainly not protect someone.

"They come first, (the Morois)" the teacher once said. "You have to protect them."

I kept looking at him like he was nuts. Both of my eye brows were raised.

"Do you think there is something wrong with this concept, Ms. Ivashkov?" he asked me.

I nodded automatically. Some people gasp but others look interested on what I had to say.

"Why?" he asked. He was a Moroi, of course. He taught us about society.

"Why?" I repeated. "Because…some of them are assholes." - some people gasp - "And some times you have to put yourself first instead of some else."

"That's selfish," he said.

"Is it?" I asked him. "Is it selfish to put yourself first if you were dying? Is it selfish to put your friend, who is not a Moroi, first because they are going through a tough time?"

He stood quiet.

I smiled. "I though so."

"Office! NOW!" he yelled at me.

I raised an eye brow. Today was the last day for summer classes. But he was still going to be my teacher next year. I got up automatically.

_You're in big trouble,_ Andy though.

I shook my head. _He just wants to embarrass me in front of the class so I don't say anything else next time. _

_There won't be a next time?_

_Oh yes there will be. Any way he doesn't have the guts to admit to himself. Oh well is not my fault I had the guts to tell him his realities. _

I walk to the office after that little conversation. Kirova was waiting for me apparently alone with other teachers. I wonder if I walked on a meeting. I knock first and she told me to come in. I knew some of them, but not all of them.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

Everyone stared at me. This was too much attention I wanted. On stages, I was always able to block the auras. Why? Because they seem happy and enjoying the show. Now they all had their own problems. I started to get a headache. "He told me to come," I said pointing at the teacher.

"She's been disrespectful," he said in his defense.

_Oh please! _I though. My mind started to roam for my brother. He was having dinner with the other novices. _You should see this, _I told him.

_Okay, _was all I needed to know he will watch.

"I've gotten other complains about you Ms. Ivashkov," Kirova said.

_That's not a surprise, _Andy though.

"You've been failing your training classes. You go off and daydream in class. You're lucky this doesn't count for you next year."

I nodded.

"Do you have anything to say about this?" she asked.

I nodded. "First, the training is not my fault. I didn't grow up in this environment. I don't know how to stake someone. Second. It's not my fault the classes are boring. Staking class is not something you learn in an ordinary school. Then I already learn how to get someone off of me. I learn how to take away someone weapon and how to make anything into a weapon."

She stared in amazement. Apparently no one ever spoke to her like their equal. "You're going to fail this school."

I nodded.

"Aren't you concern about this?" she asked.

I started to remember the audience. Oh well. I didn't care what they think of me. "No exactly. If I fail then you can send me back to my hometown and I can go to a _normal _high school.'

That did it to her. Her aura turn a dark color. I almost flinch at the sight. I started to tell myself to stop seeing auras.

"I won't send you home,' she finally said.

"Why? That's my only home."

She shook her head. "No until your 18."

_What the hell! _Andy screamed in my head.

I closed my eyes. It was like someone screaming in my ear. Worst the a rock concert. "What!" I finally was able to speak.

"You will be send of to you aunt," she said.

I eyed. "I have no other family," _that I know of_, I added in my mind.

"Well you do,' she said like she read my mind.

I shook my head. "They might be my biological family. But family is someone who had been there for you."

_Ask them who are they, _Andy told me.

I took him off my head. I didn't have the time to deal with him right now.

"You're aunt lives in Russia. She is your mom's sister."

I nodded.

"You could live her life style or you can decide to catch."

"How can I 'catch' up?" I said.

She shook her head. "That's up to you. It would be impossible for you to even pass the year like how I see it."

I was getting mad and ready to explode. This meant that all my high honor rolls. All my extra classes for RBC. All my extra work to get to that fucking school was for nothing.

"You're good in the normal classes. You just need to train harder," she said.

I was about to speak when someone spoke.

"Maybe some extra classes will help," a male voice said.

I turn around. The guardian who was at my house spoke. I forgot his name.

"And who will be doing that?" Kirova asked in a challenging voice.

He hesitated.

"I though so-"

"I will," he finally said.

I stood their in shock.

"Really?" Kirova asked.

He nodded. "In the morning before class, and in the afternoon after classes."

"Okay then." she said. "Do you accept?" she said turning towards me.

I nodded.

"You can leave now. This classes won't start until the beginning of the school year."

I nodded. I was about to leave when she called my name.

"Rosemarie," she said. "You have a letter from…Julliard."

She said the name like someone's name. "_Julliard?" _I asked.

She nodded.

"Like _the _Julliard School of Arts and Performances?"

She hesitated. Apparently shock that it was a school. Then she nodded.

I open the envelope quickly. Every summer, I went to New York to participate on a competition. Some kids sing, or dance, or act. Anything that has to do with performing. I usually played the piano ever since I was six-years-old.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"An invitation."

"That's a college?" she said as a question and as a statement.

I nodded. "They have a summer competition each year. You don't have to be a student there."

"You've done it before?" she asked.

I nodded. "Ever since I was able to play the piano my mom took me there every summer."

She nodded. I have her the letter, and she shook her head. She told me to keep it and that I could go now. I walked in silence to my dorm, until I met Andy in the hall.

"Did you asked what I told you?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "It didn't seem important."

"We could go live with her-"

"She's a blood whore," I informed him.

"Oh,' was all he said.

I nodded.

"What's that?" he asked changing the subject.

I shrugged. "From Julliard."

He nodded. "You're going?"

"Of course not. They won't let me, even if I wanted to go."

He nodded. "Maybe if…"

I shook my head before he finish. "I'm not going to use compulsion on them."

"Maybe you could escape," he said.

I shook my head again. "Then what? An adult has to be there."

He stood quiet.

"I want to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"Wait," he said. I turn around. "Are they going to kick you out?"

I shook my head. "I will have to do extra classes."

"Who's teaching you?" he asked.

"One of the guardians that was at our house."

"Alto, Belikov, or Petrov?"

I shrugged. "I think his name is Belikov. Dimitri Belikov. I think."

"The god?" he asked in amazement. "Everyone talks about him. His like a legend. His like a… freaking god."

I nodded. "I don't know.'

He rolled his eyes. "Good night, Rosie."

I frown. "Good night Andy."


	13. Chapter 12: Julliard

**Author's Note:**

**It took me a long time, but i don't have all the time in the world. my apologies. thanks for reading and i hope you like it.**

* * *

Julliard

So I kept thinking about Julliard. I do want to go so bad. It was my plan B if I didn't get accepted to Columbia. I already participate in Columbia's annual science fair. I hope they send a letter just like Julliard.

I went to see Kirova if she could let me go. Maybe a guardian can come with me. I do want to do this. I wanted to beg her, but I don't want to be that low. I would use my magic, but I didn't like that idea.

"Excuse me," I said as I came into Kirova's office.

"Yes," she said nodding.

"I want to talk to you about something," I said.

"You want to go to Julliard?" she assumed.

I nodded. "I haven't miss one since I was a little girl. And I want to go there for college."

"I know you do, but what if you become a guardian?" she said.

"I know everyone is expecting great things from us. My father was something big in this world. I know. But I don't want this world, I want my own. I know Julliard is not my first choice, but I do want to go there."

"Who's your first choice?" she asked curiously.

"Columbia University."

She nodded.

"I do their science fair competition each year too."

She look at me in amazement. "Does your brother help you?"

"Some. In Julliard, no. In the science fair sometimes. I usually do it with a friend, but I have done it by myself last year."

"When is the science fair?'

"Until Spring."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I know you have to be there by Monday. Then what?"

"Monday, you sing up. Tuesday, you practice. Wednesday, you practice with outfits and stuff like that. Thursday, they tell you what number you are and practice. Friday is the night you perform."

"What do you wind?" she asked.

"Money. A trophy. And a chance to be a that school when you are older."

She nodded. "Have you won before?"

I nodded. "I had always played the piano. I have won like 6 times. Although I only won 3 first places."

She nodded. "What are you planning to do this year?"

I shrugged. "I want to sing, while I play the piano. I have everything planed out."

She hesitated. "I will see what I can do. I will tell you on Saturday."

I nodded. I didn't want to take hope on that sentence, but I couldn't help it. The next few days felt like hell. I did get the lyrics and music down. My brother help me with that. He was good at remixing things.

"So what are you singing?"

"I dunno…?" I said.

"What?" he said, "Are you serious!"

I nodded. "I wanted to sing this new song…but I am not so sure about."

"Sing it," he said taking his guitar.

"But-"

"Do it."

I nodded. _"And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all. This place we live, it is not where we belong. And I miss who we were in the town we could call our own. Going back to get away after everything has changed. Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive? Do you remember that? Do you remember that? Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind? Do you remember that? Do you remember that? So we stand here now and no one knows us at all I won't get used to this I won't get used to being gone And going back won't be the same if we aren't staying Going back to get away after everything has changed. Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive? Do you remember that? Do you remember that? Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind? Do you remember that? Do you remember that? Taking up our time Taking up our time. Taking up our time. We can't go back. We can't go back. We can't go back at all. Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive? Do you remember that? Do you remember that?"_

He hesitated. "That's good. So who's is it about?"

"No one in particular." I said. "Just about home. I'd name it Franklin."

"Well that explains a lot." he said. I nodded. "So you think we can't go back?" he asked recalling the lyrics.

"Oh," I said. "We will be back, but everything will be so…so different. It won't feel the same. People we use to know won't know us when we do go back."

He nodded. "It will change for that better, you know." I nodded. "You will be a doctor slash psychiatric. And I will be a football player."

"You play football?" I asked with sarcasm.

He laugh. "I actually want to be what dad was."

"He was in some kind of council with other Moroi's right?"

He nodded. "It just seems interesting, but I don't know because we aren't exactly called Morois. We are dhampirs."

I nodded. "Who knows about the future really."

"Like I said live by the now!"

I smiled. "Got it!"

The days past and soon it came to the day Kirova was going to call me to her office. I kept crossing my fingers so she would let me go. It was early morning for vampires when I got the massage. It said she wanted to see me immediately.

I knocked on her office door. She said come in and peeked inside before actually coming in.

"You wanted to see me?" I said while noticing from the corner of my eye that Dimitri was there standing with a guardian mask on. He was so serious.

"Yes, Ms. Ivashkov." Kirova said.

I ignored the Ms. Ivashkov part.

"Guardian Belikov, your mentor, has agreed to take you to New York." she said.

I smiled and turn to look at him. He didn't even move one centimeter. I turn quickly. I thankful, but if he was going to keep that face I rather stay here.

"I have some conditions for you. One. Always listen to Guardian Belikov. Two. No misunderstandings. Three. Have fun."

I was surprise at the third one. I raise an eye brow that was hidden because of my side bangs. I nodded. "I won't disappoint you." I said.

"I hope so."

I nodded. I turn to meet Dimitri's eyes. "Thank you for doing this," I said trying to be polite.

"You will leave tomorrow after noon. (Vampire time.)" Kirova said.

I nodded.

"You need to pack now."

I nodded again and left her office. After a few minutes, I felt Dimitri following me outside the office area. He didn't come near me, he went to do his own things. I went straight to my room. I got my suit case. I had to pack for one week. I put music on and started to pack clothes along with the CD with music.

I finish an hour later. I was tired and just took a short nap.

We left at six in the after noon. Dimitri drove the SUV to the airport. Their was another guardian who would bring the car back. I was sitting in the backseat like a baby. I put on my iPod on and forgot about.

I notice we got to the airport when the car came to a stop. It seem fast to me since the drive was like 3 hours. We got on the plane and left the airport rather quickly. There were a few people on the jet. The jet was from the school. I kept my iPod on. From Montana to New York was 3 more hours.

When we got there, we went directly to the hotel. We stay there until I had to start practice. The days went on. I found out that Jeremy was here with his brothers. It was nice seeing him. We ate dinner.

The dinner wasn't … its not that I hated it, but I didn't particularly liked it. Dimitri was quiet all the time. Sometimes I wonder what he would think but I couldn't go into his mind. .

Jeremy talked about home. How it was and what was difference. He talked about the back-to-school festival that was going to happen. I remembered it very good. They would choose randomly who would sing. Most teen would say it sucks, but really everyone liked it. It was the country states, and I love it.

Soon enough the big day came. I stood there singing never taking my eyes away from him, Dimitri. I couldn't help but to say he was HOT. Beautiful in some ways. He didn't show any emotions all through out the concert.

It was time for the first prize winners.

"In Third Place," said the host. It was a blond women. Really short! "David Hares."

He stood up and walked to the podium. They gave him flowers and a diploma.

"In second place," she said. Jeremy took my hand, even though we weren't together he did it. "Rosemarie Veronica Ivashkov." she said.

I hated my full name. I got and walk their. I didn't meet any ones eyes until I was at the podium. I got the same thing. Flowers and a diploma. Jeremy was staring at me and I was suppose to stare back, but I was staring at Dimitri, again. I got down quickly and soon she began to saw that first winner.

"The first place winner is … … … … … … … … … … … … The Brothers!" she scream.

It was Jeremy and her brothers. I couldn't believe they choose that name, but apparently girls liked it. They stood up and before Jeremy follow he hug me. I was surprise.

After that we said our good byes. He asked about how I was and then I left to go back to hell.

* * *

**Please comment if you like it. please suggest anything. i can always use a little help. Thanks :D**


	14. Chapter 13: The Fake Tombs

The Fake Tombs

Once I got back, I had to get back to the vampire time. After three days, I was call to Kirova's office. I walk in there. There was a women and Dimitri. Oh God! WHY! He was wearing the same jacket as usually. The women had some features that look familiar, but I couldn't see where I saw them from.

Andy soon joined us, too. I though we were in trouble, but who knows. He had a confusing face. _What are we going here?_ he though coming into my mind. I had to learn how to keep him out.

_I don't know. What did you do?_

_Me! You were the one who left to New York. I've been a good boy since we came._

I smiled. Some faces turn to look at me.

"So how was your trip, Rose?" Kirova asked.

I nodded. "Good thank you."

"I heard you won second place. That's very nice."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay so you guys might be wondering why are you here. Right?" she asked.

Andy and I nodded at the same time.

"This women right here, she's your mom's sister."

The words hit me like a wild wave from the ocean. No wonder she looked alike.

"Hello. My name is Abigail Hathaway. Guardian Hathaway for you two," she said. I didn't like her tone of voice towards us. She might already hate us.

_Very formal, _Andy whisper in my mind.

_Ya think!_

"You will attend to your parents burial." Kirova said.

"Did they even find the bodies?" I ask all the sudden.

She hesitated. "No. But the alchemist have to clean up the mess."

"_Mess?"_ I said in sarcastically tone. "What mess are you talking about?"

"I am aware this is a delicate point for you two, but you two have to face it."

Andy was ready to burst out.

_Relax,_ I though to him.

"Don't Ronnie," he said out loud.

All three pair of eyes stare.

Andy went on. "My. Our parents death is not a mess. Its not something you guys have to clean it up. What are y'all thinking! Y'all think that just by putting rock stones as graves will help Ronnie heal from this!" He was screaming.

He was right about one part. It wasn't going to help me get through this, but I didn't need him to shouted out, especially in front of Dimitri. The other thing that bugged me was what he called me. Ronnie. It's short for Veronica. Dad only called me that.

_Calm down you idiot,_ I tough.

"I know…Rosemarie is dealing with a lot right now, but I will not let you scream it out loud. You will do this. Its good for everyone."

"You just want to keep your stupid world a secret," Andy said through clenched teeth.

"Andy!" I finally yelled at him. "Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

He looked at me. He started to go on and on in my mind about how this was wrong, but to the others it finally shut him up.

"You will be there for a week also. You may go to that festival that is going to happen."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway will go with you two."

I nodded.

"You will leave tonight." she announce.

I nodded. We left in silence. After we were far away from her office I started to scream at Andy.

"What the hell were you thinking. Especially 'Ronnie!' Thanks you know. Plus, I knew she was going to let us go to your favorite social network. (the festival) Be happy you are going to get out of here-"

"I don't want to leave. I don't want you to go and cry on a grave where they are not there. What if they became one of those things. (Strigoi). They can still be alive." he said hopeful.

I shook my head. "For them, they're dead. Gone. There is not between."

"You heard the stories dad told. Of course he never believe them himself, but they might be true. We are healers and might be able to bring them back."

"First we are not strong enough for that. Second, where in the world can we go look. I started to think you were smarter then that."

He rolled his eyes and dropped the subject.

We went on a jet to the town I grew up in. Again, we had bodyguards like little children. I was planning to ditch them, but I quickly dismiss that plan out of my head. We went on a fancy SUV driven by Alberta. I had my iPod on all the time with the loudest volume ever.

As we drove through the main street of the town, I saw poster for the festival. This was always big for them, us. There were a few posters for band performing in the festival. Like I said before, it is pretty big, and other people from different town come.

I saw stored getting ready to open. We came in the morning, I was tired since I was getting use to the vampire schedule. It seem like it was the same as I left it. The stores had different poster, which meant each one supported different schools. The posters are about who donates money to which school. I saw most of them were private schools, like RBC and Saint Alice, they were schools I attended.

I felt someone elbow me, taking me away from my thoughts. I turn around quickly to see what it was.

"Kings of Leon, 30 Seconds to Mars, and Paramore are coming!" my brother said enthusiastic.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't forget the top students sing," I said trying to joke.

He didn't say anything. He knew what I meant. "Don't worry you can go for your boyfriend."

"He's NOT my boyfriend. God! Can't you carve that in your useless brain!"

"Its not that hard to tell he still cares!"

I nodded. "It would have end different if I wasn't dragged to hell."

And with that we didn't talk the rest of the way. When we got the ranch, it was the same still. Even before going inside, I ran to the dog house. I let them out running back as fast as I could.

Out of breath, I said, "Still complete."

He nodded looking around them. "Where's Alaska?"

I look around, "Right there," I said gesturing towards the dog.

He got to his knees. "Hello boy. How are ya?" He hugged him, and it seem like they connected.

"C'mon, we gotta go inside, let them out for now, I will call them later." I said.

We went to the house. I notice Alberta was already there along with 'Guardian Hathaway'. Dimitri and Stan were still outside with us and follow when we went inside the house.

The same. Still the same even after like a month or so.

"Go to your rooms and I will tell you when the funeral is." Abigail said.

Andy and I stared at each other and then look back.

"Can't we go and see around?' I asked.

She looked at me. "I'm afraid not Rosemarie."

I nodded. "Okay."

_You're giving up that easily?_ Andy said.

_No idiot. We are going to escape by the tunnels. Its the only way out._

He though about it. _Fine._

"We'll be in our rooms," I said, "Music all the way up so don't disturb please."

She looked at me like I was crazy. She was about to argue but then Paul showed up with Travis. Travis still look as handsome as ever. Then I notice that they were wearing black.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Paul said.

"They're in heaven," I lied.

He nodded.

It was about 6 am early for some people, not early for us or them. I plan my schedule in my mind. Today we had the mass. We were Roman Catholic so it might be different for the guardians here, even though they are Orthodox Catholic, I think. Tomorrow, we have the funeral. The next day, we were going to burry them. Then we had two days left for the festival.

Let see how it goes.

I went upstairs. I put on something black, and comfortable. I didn't feel like putting on make up and stuff like that for some fake tombs. I put my hair down though, it was getting chilly in the afternoons. I put the music up, and close the door. I had a key thank God.

I went through the back stair case, although I couldn't go to the back door, I went to the basement door. The basement was well done. It was like a game room and cinema. There was a big painting of the family. Most people would say it was vault, but there was nothing. Put if you look closely, there it is. It wasn't a vault, it was tunnel. It lead to my cabin and then out.

I had to press the code first then I jump and got in. The door close behind me, and everything went dark. Soon after three seconds, little lights appear showing the way through the tunnel.

_Ugh,_ I though to myself.

I kept crawling, and it felt weird somehow.

_Where are ya? _a male voice whisper in my mind.

_In the tunnel,_ I said.

_You're slow! _he said.

_Where are you at?_

_Already ahead of you, just waiting here to get the code…_

_I ain't telling you! FYI_

There was silence again. It took about two minutes to get where Andy was. I press the code to the cabin, and we went inside. It felt like home, back when my parents were still…alive. My books where still there. Dusty, but still there. My clothes where there too. I usually kept some in here just in case, you know. My bedroom was clean besides the dust. The television was cover by a white sheet; it was a plasma TV that I got for Christmas a few years ago.

"So where's the way out?" Andy asked disturbing my thoughts.

"Can't ya see the door?" I said annoyed at him.

He nodded. "What are ya planning to do?"

I shrugged. "Spent the day with my babies. And by babies I mean my dogs. We got some can food there. Remember?"

He nodded. "So evil sister come alive again?"

"Yeah… lets go with that." I took his hands and led the way.

The guardians were already up, probably looking for us. I sneaked away, leaving Andrew behind me. He caught up quickly, just to find out something. I snaked through them by crawling. I was thinking my brother would be behind me, and I was whispering to him. I kept crawling until I came to stop in front of shiny black shoes.

_Damn it!_ I though.

I looked up slowly like if I was going to face a bright light that was going to hurt my eyes.

"Hi!" I said trying to sound normal.

Dimitri stood still, silent like a Michelangelo statue.

I stood up rather quicker then I though I could do.

"We will be leaving in two hours. You need to get some breakfast," he said showing the way to the house.

I sigh aloud while walking like a little child by stumping my feet. I enter the house to the dining room, Andrew was sitting there.

"Traidor (Traitor)," I said in a different language so they didn't understand me.

"Pienso por mi mismo ( I think for myself first)," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

The maid served us breakfast. It was the usual American breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, eggs with cheese, sausage, and hash browns. DELICIOUS! The time went on. It felt weird being watch by two guys just standing on the wall like if they belong to the wall instead of the world.

I eat quickly, but two hours past by that. I quickly brushed my teeth, and got my jacket. I didn't know what was the story the Alchemists told, I actually didn't know anything. I wasn't sure who was going to be there or what I was going to say. I am scare.

We got of the car. The priest was already there, and some people. Paul and his son were here along with their family, or some of their family. I walked slowly towards them, afraid ran through my body.

"Ronnie," Uncle George said with such calm low voice, but it wasn't totally sad.

I faked a smile. Uncle George was a Moroi. He was always there for me whenever I needed him. He was my father's best friend. He was the one to tell me to sing my heart out, to never be afraid of anything, and best of all he taught me to never be afraid of the stage or to myself for some reason.

"How are you?" he ask.

I nodded. "Copping…"

"You will be okay," he said putting a hand behind me. "You know where they are now," he said it as a question and a statement.

I was silent. I looked around me, and saw many familiar faces. Mrs. Hale, she owned a store on Main Street; I know her because my dad use to go there a lot for our breakfast when mom wasn't around. Others stood there with mourning faces. Then I saw the most familiar face of all, Jeremy.

Uncle George saw me looking at him. "You should go say something," he said in a whisper. "He has been worry about you a lot. He kept asking me about you along the way here…Go…"

He gave me a slight push and I walk towards him. Jeremy was wearing black to be polite, but not because he liked it. I guess he heard me coming because he looked up. He tried to smile, but it didn't come out right.

Without words said, I hug him. Tears ran down my face. All the grief I had been holding back came out. I didn't care if people stared, I didn't care if Dimitri was looking.

"It will be okay," he said once I pulled back.

I nodded not knowing what else to do.

"I'll be here, no matter what…I promise," he said. He shouldn't had promise that.

I smiled. With his thumb, Jeremy removed a tear, the last tear that came out.

"Please take your seats," the priest said. To my surprise, it was a Moroi priest meaning he wasn't the priest I known and actually loved. I was going to have a fit later on with the ones who set this up. Everyone took their seats. I kept my hand with Jeremy. He was sitting next to me while in the other side was Dimitri.

"We are gather today to mourn for the lives lost. Adrian Ivashkov and Jeanie Hathaway…" the priest said something after that but I was lost in my own thoughts.

I started to wonder where were they? I knew the guardians didn't find them, but I couldn't bring myself to ask if they were Strigoi or just dead somewhere. My imagination started to go wild once I started imagining them killing a couple that would pass as my parents. No. I dismiss that thought rather quickly then it came.

They were starting to lower them down. As usual, people threw flowers down the hole. I looked down before throwing the flower down. A single though came to my mind, what if I threw myself down a hill. I closed my eyes knowing what I was saying, and forgot about quickly.


	15. Chapter 14: A New Beginning

A New Beginning

After the ceremony ended, everyone parted ways. Jeremy came along with Uncle George.

When we got home, his children were there dressed in black. Rachelle, Edmund, and Claire. Rachelle is 7, Edmund is 6, and Claire is 4. They didn't have a mother because she cheated on my uncle for another Royal Moroi. Sad right. I think he is currently be seeing someone, but I don't know who or maybe not. I don't know.

"Hi Ronnie," Rachelle said. She was wearing a black dress and had a tight pony tail with her burn brown hair color.

She tried to smile, but she was mature for her age. Rachelle came towards me and hug me. Edmund and Claire did the same. When Andrew came in, the kids did the same to him. He only smiled, but didn't shed a tear like I did.

Everyone went in their own ways. Jeremy wanted to talk to me alone, but I didn't know if I could. We went to my cabin, but Dimitri stayed outside. When we came inside, it felt weird, like I have been here yesterday, like I never missed this place.

"How have you been?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded then just like that I started to cry. "They went too soon…" I sobbed. My head rested in his chest since he was taller then me. His hand was playing with my hair.

"It will be okay," he said with a calm voice.

"I want them to be back…" more tears ran down my face. "I don't want to go back that…fucking place. I want my life back. This isn't fair. I never ask for any of this. I want my parents back…" By then I couldn't even speak.

Jeremy knew me too well I guess or was it just because he was speechless, but him staying quiet helped me.

I was starting to fall asleep when I heard a slight knock.

"I hope I am not interrupting something," Uncle George said with his usual calmness voice.

Jeremy and I stood up. Jeremy left, but before passing through the threshold, he looked back and smile. I saw Dimitri's shadow there, apparently he couldn't leave. It felt like I was being awake after a long time of sleep. My uncle took a chair from the small table I had in the cabin. He sat in front of us.

"How are you feeling, Ronnie?' he asked. If you get to notice, people who were in my dad's side, they called me Ronnie, and if they really knew me, they would know I rather Ronnie then Rose. I just introduce myself as Rose because well… that is my first name.

I nodded. "Better."

He smiled. "Life still goes on…" he started to say. "I know the death of someone you care about is hard…trust me…I know, but you have to learn to let go and go on with your life…"

I was looking down as my hands as if I was a five year old getting yelled at. A tear or two ran down my cheek.

"Death… can be happy…you know?" he said.

He didn't make much sense. Was he going crazy?

"What I mean is that your dad had a great life along side you and your brother along with your mom. I know what you think of your mom, but she was a great women, an amazing guardian." He paused for a second then started again. "You are going to be like her someday."

I started to shake my head. "No…" I whisper. "No…I will never be like her. She hated me. And I don't want this life for myself! I don't want to go to that stupid school, I don't want to be a fucking guardian to some snobby Royal!" I practically screamed at him.

"Not all royals are snobby," he said with his calm voice. "Your dad was a royal. The Ivashkovs are a royal family. Only your real uncle is left, and you two."

I could hear he had told this to Andrew, too. "We are not Moroi. They have been telling us that for the past 14 years of our lives. We can't be royal! And I will never protect anyone else but myself."

"Then take this as a training experience," he said. I saw he was going to say something else, but didn't.

I knew he was trying to get me to go to the school.

"Do this for your mom. She would like you to be a guardian. Your brother wants to… Just go to the school, and we will see in four years… this was important to your mom."

I started to remember her. She had a pixie cut with her hair. She never wore make. She never dressed up. She never was around much. I was going to become like her. "Will I kill Strigoi?" I asked.

The question startled him. "You will be protecting Moroi from Strigoi."

I nodded, remember a phrase my mom always said. "They. Come. First."

He didn't nod. "Take this as a new beginning."

I nodded. I was going to get brainwash I was sure.

We had dinner together. My parents seat weren't occupied for respect. The guardians sat with us. Travis and Paul were here too. It was quiet, until Uncle George, as usual, broke the silence.

"The fair is coming. Traditional." he said to me of course.

I nodded. "We are not going to be here…" I said looking at Dimitri. I was hoping.

"Actually you are," Uncle George said, "I'd confirm with Guardian Belikov."

Damn it. "I'm not going to-"

"You are. Robert is coming."

_Moose, _Andy said into my mind. I wasn't so sure how to take away the connection we setup since we were kids. I gave him a glare.

"Why is Moose coming?" I asked him.

Uncle George looked puzzled.

"That's Robert's nickname," Andrew clarified.

"He is coming because I called him about what happen. I know he will make you happy. And he told me to tell to get the….Nikes ready," he said the last part with confusion.

I smiled. "He still dancing?"

"He is not going to let it go…" Andrew answered me.

I knew his parents didn't want him to dance, I knew.

"And you are also singing," my uncle said straight away.

"I am not!" I said.

He nodded. "It's not just a fair. It's a fundraiser for the local pantry and children's hospital."

I rolled my eyes.

"You used to do it every year."

"Yeah. USED. To."

"Jeremy and his band are signing."

"What?" I asked. I never herd of that.

"He didn't want to tell you yet. It happen a week ago. I went with him to sing the contract with RIOT!™® Records."

"Wow!" that was all I could say.

He nodded. "So are you dancing and singing?"

I though about it. Suddenly I remember what he told me. _Time for a new beginning_ I told myself _before I get brainwash in that damn school._ I nodded. "Yes…as long as you come."

He nodded. "We all are going to be here."


End file.
